Te lo prometo
by Anzu Hyuga
Summary: poderes que están mas allá de su control y sentimientos que pueden llegar a controlarlos controlarlos, soy mala para los summarys
1. Chapter 1

_**Anzu H: hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de 5ds espero que le guste esta es solo la introducción mas adelante tendrá romance y ciencia ficción **_

_**IAH: yo soy el inner de Anzu asi que yo mando**_

_**Anzu: si como no**_

_**Yusei: esperamos les guste la histori.**_

_**Aki: yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu hyuga solo nos usa para su diversión ¬¬ **_

_**-_- diálogos**_

_**( ) Mis interrupciones**_

_**Pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva "así" **_

_**Te lo prometo**_

_**Cap 1**_

_**Es una promesa **_

Era una mañana de otoño en un pueblo llamado sunshine un poco alejado de la ciudad de neo domino, el pueblo era pequeño y tenia muchos arboles y un hermoso rio que recorría casi todo el pueblo, bajo un viejo cerezo cerca del la calle principal dos pequeños niños se miraban con sus grandes ojos llorosos, mientras se mordían el labio inferior forzando a sus lagrimas a no salir.

El niño tenia el cabello negro y pequeños mechones amarillos apenas emergiendo. ( IAH: ja quien será, Anzu: calla), tenia los ojos azules, y aparentaba unos 7 años, la niña tenia el cabello de color magenta y los ojos de u color miel muy bello a veces hasta parecían color rubí. El chico sabía que si no hablaba ahora no lo haría nunca así que…

-Aki chan

-Yusei chan.

Aaawwww ambos comenzaron a llorar y se abrazaban el uno al otro, cuando de pronto alguien los hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Yusei cariño tenemos que irnos.- -una mujer llamaba al niño, este miro fijamente a su madre y sus ojos cambiaron del color azul marino brillante a uno mas opaco casi celeste, el chico sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos regresaron a su color norma, estaba furioso, x culpa de su padre ese día tendrían que mudarse a la capital de su país, y era algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Aki chan debo irme, pero antes promete me que no estarás sola nunca mas en los recreos.

- pero Yusei chan..

-nada de peros Izayoi Aki, tu eres una chica muy linda,-_la niña se sonrojo.- -y fuerte y ya has… bueno ya casi puedes controlar tus poderes.

-esta bien te lo prometo.

- así me gusta ^_^

-pero Yusei tu también tienes que prometerme algo.

-que cosa Aki?

-que no me olvidaras, y que regresaras a verme algún día.

El niño se emociono ante l que su amiga le estaba pidiendo no sabia cuando pero estaba seguro de que podía cumplir esa promesa.

-si Aki te lo prometo.

El niño bajo la mochila roja que traía en su espalda y comenzó a buscar de ella saco un pequeño estuche y saco una carta la cual le obsequio a su amiga.

-ten Aki quiero que tengas esta carta para que cada ves que tengas u duelo te acuerdes de mi.

La niña tenía los ojos llenos de emoción, tomo la carta y le dijo.

-gracias Yusei, esta será de ahora en adelante mi carta favorita.

La niña también saco una carta de un estuche que tenia en su pierna derecha y se la entrego al niño.

-ten, también para que cuando la uses te acuerdes de lo que me has prometido.

-si Aki esta también será mi carta favorita.

-¡Yusei! Ya es hora apresúrate o perderemos el avión.- -decía su madre abriendo la puerta de la camioneta azul para que su hijo subiera.

El pequeño vio delante de el a Aki y al fondo de ella a su madre, el niño apretó los puños y salió corriendo pasando justo al lado de Aki.

-adiós Aki…

La niña volteo rápidamente para ver a su amigo saltar dentro del auto, y a la madre de este cerrando la puerta, el niño puso sus manos en la ventana y asomo solamente su cabello y sus ojos para ver por última vez a su amiga.

La niña se despidió con su pequeña mano sosteniendo con la otra la carta que le habían obsequiado, se quedo observando hasta que ya no pudo ver mas el auto, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

12 años después.

En una de las grandes calles de la capital se dirigían a toda velocidad dos d-wheels, los pilotos debían tener mucha experiencia pues sostenían un duelo increíble a una velocidad bastante peligrosa.

En lo alto de unos edificios dos pequeños observaban el duelo desde un pequeño monitor.

-hey mira parece que será el ultimo turno ja ¿crees que gane?

-por supuesto solo observa.

Efectivamente fue el ultimo turno y ambas d-wheels se detuvieron. De una d-wheel negra con rayas amarilla bajaba su furioso piloto, era un chico no muy alto con el cabello en puntas de color anaranjado en su rostro tenia múltiples marcas que indicaban que tenia antecedentes policiales.

-no puede ser estuve tan cerca.. –

-decía mientras el otro piloto bajaba de su d-D-wheel que era de color rojo, el joven se quito el casco y _(IAH: es tan lindo uuu)_ y tenía los ojos de color azul el cabello negro con mechones amarillos un tanto extraños pero que se le veían muy bien.

-si cerca pero no lo suficiente, si te distraes tanto jamás me ganaras.

-¿Qué? Quieres pelear otra vez eh? Eh?

-¡NO YA NO!. - -gritaron dos pequeños que aparecieron en la pantallas de ambas D-wheels, los chicos tenían el cabello verde eran gemelos solo que niño y niña.

-esta bien Rua y Ruka de todas formas es hora de ir a casa, Crow vendrás a cenar

-no es justo yo quiero la revancha. O_o ¿Cenar? Claro vamos.

Los duelistas subieron a sus respectivas D-wheels

-hey Yusei una carrera hasta tu casa

-de acuerdo

-hey esperen no nos dejen aquí.- -decian los gemelos corriendo hacia la calle.

-eh? Si claro O_o

_**Bien espero que les allá llamado la atención espero comentarios y sugerencias **_

_**IAH: bien esto es una pregunta abierta el fic tiene cosas de ciencia ficción ok pero quiero poner algo de pasión entre los protagonista, si algo como un lemon pero aun no lo se ok eso lo hare si la historia se desarrolla bien y si los lectores lo aprueban si no NO **_

_**Anzu: mmm no juzguen a mi inner esta un poco emocionada por haber visto tanto anime hechi últimamente**_

_**Aki: que quieres hacer que con nosotros**_

_**Yusei: *¬* **_

_**IAH: dije que solo si los lectores lo aprueban y si no se me va la inspiración.**_

_**Anzu, Yusei y Aki: dejen sus reviews ^_^ **_


	2. NDC y la bruja de la rosa negra

_**IAH: hola hola como están aquí esta la conti**_

_**Yusei: donde esta Aki**_

_**IAH: aa? Ella esta de vacaciones**_

_**(Aparece Aki amarrada en un armario)**_

_**IAH: así que yo actuare como Aki en este cap **_

_**Anzu: por supuesto que no, además aun no hay nada entre Yusei y Aki**_

_**IAH: T_T **_

_**Aparece Aki con aura de bruja de la rosa negra.**_

_**Aki: ¡donde estas IAH¡**_

_**Yusei y Anzu se apartan y dejan ver a IAH que estaba escondida tras ellos **_

_**IAH: etto etto Aki san no es lo que tu no nooooo**_

_**Anzu: bien no creo que alguien quiera ver eso a si que pasemos a la historia, adelante Yusei.**_

_**Yusei: Yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga solo nos utiliza para divertirse ¬¬**_

_**-_- diálogos**_

_**( ) Mis interrupciones**_

_**Pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva "así"**_

_**Te lo prometo**_

_**Cap2**_

_**Neo domino city y la bruja de la rosa negra.**_

La capital poseía edificios muy altos, y en uno de esos tantos, 2 adolecentes y 2 niños se disponían a cenar.

-yo quiero pizza.- pronunciaba el mayor se los gemelos

-yo quiero hamburguesa. –decía la menor

-decídanse por una cosa quieren. –regañaba el pelinaranja. - -yo lo que quiero es comer ya

-creo que lo mejor será pizza solo se mete al microondas ^_^. - -propuso Yusei, que también tenia mucha hambre.

-de acuerdo que sea pizza pero la próxima ves serán hamburguesas.

-siiii. - -contestaron todos

-y bien Yusei ya esta todo listo para tu viaje a neo domino city.

-si me voy mañana en la mañana

-dirás nos vamos. - -decía contento Rua

- a si lo siento, nos vamos.

-¿Qué? Te llevaras a esta maleta de ruidos odiosa.

-¿Cómo? Le llamaste a Ruka Crow

-No se lo dije a Ruka te lo dije a ti Rua.

Una pelea infantil comenzó entre ambos chicos, mientras Yusei sacaba la pizza del horno y la llevaba la mesa junto con Ruka quien lo ayudaba.

-¡ya basta! Dijo la única chica presenté a su hermano que aun peleaba con Crow.

-esta bien ¬¬

-Crow veras, Yusei nos llevara con el porque nuestros padres regresaran hasta dentro de tres meses.

-y eso que, yo podría cuidarlos.

Yusei y Ruka observaron incrédulos a Crow

-Ya tienes tus maletas cierto?.- -preguntaba Yusei volteando a ver a Ruka.

-aja ya esta todo listo.

- Que poca confianza me tienen eh?

-bien hora de comer mañana debemos despertar temprano.

-Oye Yusei.

-¿Qué?

-yo quiero ir.- -decía Crow señalándose así mismo.- -quiero conocer a tu novia.

-psssff.- -Yusei casi se ahoga con la comida he inmediatamente se puso rojo.- -de que hablas ella es solo una amiga.

-¡AJA! Sabia que había una razón extra para que Yusei estuviera tan emocionado. – compartió Rua pícaramente.

-No es solo que… -comentaba un poco avergonzado el pobre Yusei.

-bueno, bueno si no la quieres y esta linda me la quedo yo.- -propuso Crow como si nada.

-¡Que dijiste!. - -decía un furioso Yusei tomando a Crow por el cuello

-ah… ah… ya ya, no que no.

-ah? -O_O- mmm .- -se quejaba Yusei

-Además Jack esta en neo domino y me debe $5.—se excuso Crow.

-que razón mas tonta para querer ir con nosotros Crow.- -se burlo Rua.

-Esta bien Crow puedes ir, de todas formas estaba pensando como llevarme a los gemelos en mi D-Wheel hasta el aeropuerto.

-esta bien, decidido yo me llevo a Ruka.

-¡no! yo quiero ir con Yusei no me gusta como conduces.

-entoncesss… -decía Crow volteando a vera Rua quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-yo me voy con tigo me encanta como conduces.

-genial. (Sarcasmo ^_^)

Después de la ruidosa cena todos se dirigieron a la sala para ver un poco de televisión sin importarles que al día siguiente era su viaje, todos se quedaron dormidos en la sala.

El sol comenzaba a iluminar la ciudad y se filtraba en el departamento de ciertos gemelos, iluminando la sala donde dejo ver a…

Crow tirado en el suelo boca abajo, a Rua que tenia la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo y la otra mitad (sus pies) en el sillón, Yusei estaba boca abajo en el sofá mas grande y tenia la mano izquierda colgando hacia el piso, y por ultimo Ruka quien estaba hecha bolita en el sillón mas pequeño envuelta en su manta rosa.

El sol ilumino su hermoso rostro y comenzó a despertar

-mmmm ya es de día? ¿Qué hora es?- -buscaba en reloj.- -O_o ¿Qué?

¡YUSEI!. - -grito la pequeña que cuando quería podía ser muy ruidosa.

Todos dieron un salto, Yusei callo al suelo, Rua termino de caer y Crow bueno el ya estaba en el suelo así que solo se levanto de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Ruka?.- -decía Yusei asustado pensando que algo le pasaba a la niña.

-ya son casi las 6 se suponía que debíamos salir a las 5 am para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto

-!Todos! vallan por sus cosas.- -grito el ojiazul

Todos comenzaron una carrera sin sentido hasta encontrar sus cosas, Crow ni siquiera había empacado así que tomo sus cosas al azar, los demás solo tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron al garaje.

-bien sujétate Rua

-lo mismo digo Ruka

Ordenaron los chicos, para luego iniciar su marcha a toda velocidad, tenían que estar en aeropuerto por lo menos a las 7 para ver si aun podían conseguir un boleto para Crow y un espacio en el avión para su D-Wheel.

La velocidad que llevaban fue suficiente para legar a tiempo, Yusei fue a preguntar por los precios y si aun quedaban boletos, para suerte de Crow aun había espacio.

Crow, Rua, y Ruka esperaban en la sala de espera (valga la redundancia) cuando observaron a Yusei acercarse.

-y bien voy a ir o no.

-si aquí esta tu boleto

-gracias ^_^

Pasajeros del vuelo numero 075 con destino a neo domino city, favor abordar por la (nunca he viajado así que le diré puerta ^_^) ¬¬ La puerta numero 3.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar y Yusei comenzó a sentir nervios, cosa que Crow noto inmediatamente.

-mmm ^_^nervioso por reencontrarte con tu amor

-X_X ¿Qué? Claro que no es solo que no me gustan los aviones.

-sin embargo haras el esfuerzo por Sasi

-¿Sasi? Se llama Aki no Sasi

-si si tu me entendiste así que si es por ella ahora vamos quiero sentarme junto a la ventana

Al entrar al avión comenzó otra pelea esta ves por la ventana así que Yusei ordeno los puestos (IAH: que acaso los boletos no están numerados o algo así, Anzu: si pero por divino milagro les toco a los cuatro juntos) los puestos quedaron de la siguiente forma: Rua junto a la ventana luego Ruka luego Yusei y por ultimo Crow.

Durante el vuelo Rua veía por la ventana, Crow escuchaba música Yusei no hacia nada en particular y Ruka observaba las caras de todos y decidió preguntarle a Yusei.

-cuanto tardaremos en llegar Yusei?

-mas o menos uno hora y media ¿Por qué?

-no nada en especial solo quería saber. ¿oye y donde nos quedaremos?

-Jack nos consiguió hospedaje donde una vieja amiga.

-es esa chica de la que Crow habla?

-no es una persona diferente, la verdad yo le dije a Jack que buscara a esta persona para que lo ayudara en su búsqueda de empleo es amiga de mis padres.

-mmm y tu padres saben que vas a neo domino?

-porque tendría que decirles, Eh? Bueno tus padres si saben que vienen con migo cierto?

-jaja si les avisamos para que no nos llamen a la casa, si no que a los celulares además tuvieron que firmar nuestros permisos y pasaportes era eso o dejarnos solos.

-de acuerdo tienes razón.

El tiempo paso volando (^_^) y llegaron a neo domino city (IAH: ya la conocen cierto? Asi que no la describiré. Anzu: bueno tal ves un poquito)

-y ahora que esperamos por que no nos vamos

-Rua no seas impaciente Yusei y Crow están esperando nuestro equipaje además me parece que no les entregaran las D-Wheels hasta mañana.

-oh y eso por que?

-cosas de pápelo y permisos yo que se

-Bien niños tenemos el equipaje ahora debemos ir en taxi hasta el lugar donde nos quedaremos.

-esta bien

Todos salieron del aeropuerto para conseguir un taxi.

-ahí hay uno. - -grito Rua entusiasmado.

-bien bien cálmate niño. - -regañaba Crow que cargaba algunas de las maletas

Pusieron el equipaje en el baúl del auto y luego tomaron asiento.

-adonde los llevo?- - Pregunto el taxista

-a la calle 19 de sunshine

Comenzaron a salir del aeropuerto dejando ver grandes edificios y las calles repletas de personas.

-valla que es muy grande. - -observaba Ruka

-mmm casi es como la capital.- -aporto Crow

-valla no recuerdo que hubieran tantos edificios aquí. - -decía Yusei observando la ciudad.

- ¿Qué? No son tan grandes verdad hermana.

-lo que pasa es que para Yusei es extraño verlos aquí cierto Yusei?

-si , _"la verdad espero que el lugar a donde vamos no allá cambiado mucho" ._- -pensaba nostálgico el ojiazul.

Después de una hora más de viaje en taxi (IAH: acaso no manejan como los microbuseros de aquí estos llegan en 15 minutos. Anzu: no ellos respetan el limite de velocidad. Yusei y Crow: que aburridos) todos estaban dormidos todos menos Yusei ( IAH: y el q maneja obvio)

-"_que me sucede porque estoy tan nervioso y ansioso y emocionado, hay no se que tengo me duele el estomago hasta creo que tengo nauseas, y si me odia por no venir antes, y si no la encuentro, y si no me recuerda, ella podría matarme si así lo quisiera -_-u mmm)_

Pensamientos similares siguieron perturbando a Yusei hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, era un panorama completamente diferente al de antes, había arboles, y pequeñas colinas verdes donde podían verse pastar algunas vacas, Yusei abrió los ojos como platos, estaba feliz de que nada hubiera cambiado o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba.

-kawaiii.- -decía despertando la peli verde.

-te gusta Ruka?

-si es muy lindo

-esta si es mi casa

-Yusei? Tu nunca quisiste vivir en la capital cierto?

-no Ruka la verdad nunca he querido estar en otro lugar mas que este.

-solo si cumplías la mayoría de edad, podrías venir aquí sin permiso de tus padres cierto?

-etto bueno si me descubriste ^_^

-^_^es muy importante este lugar para ti cierto, es mas creo que hay alguien aquí muy importante.

-eres muy lista Ruka mereces que te cuente toda la historia, pero eso será otro día por que…

¡YA LLEGAMOS!.- -grito el pelinegro justo a los oídos de los dos que aun estaban dormidos, por supuesto ambos se asustaron, Rua casi llora y Crow le dio a Yusei un zape en la cabeza dejándole un chichón como recuerdo.

Comenzaron a bajar del auto Yusei le pago al taxista y estaban frente a una bonita casa de tres plantas (Anzu: creo que era de tres no recuerdo bien es la de Martha ok)

-bienvenidos niños. - -les recibió amablemente una mujer mayor con el cabello bonitamente trenzado (Anzu: IAH no creo que la palabra bonitamente exista. IAH: claro que si la compu no lo corrigió y si no la acabo de inventar ^_^)

-gracias Martha.- -saludo el ojiazul.

-oh Yusei mírate como has crecido, O_o ¿Qué rayos es eso en tu mejilla?. - -decía la mujer tomando fuertemente la mejilla de Yusei.- -¿Qué rayos hiciste eres un criminal?

-Auch … no Martha déjame explicarte. - -lo suelta.- -pero primero déjame que te presente a mis amigos, los gemelos Rua y Ruka.

-mucho gusto.

-y el es Crow

-Hola

-¿Qué? Mírale la cara a este, esta llena de marcas.

Yusei ve a Martha con cara de cómo se lo explico y con una gotita en su cabeza.

-¿ninguna de las marcas es por asesinato o violación cierto?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! .- -respondieron ambos chicos.

-de acuerdo

Una ves entraron a la casa arreglaron el problema de las marcas y Martha les dio una habitación a cada uno todos estaba cansados por el viaje así que decidieron tomar una ducha y luego una siesta.

Para cuando despertaron ya casi era de noche y Martha tenia lista la cena, por lo que les pidió a todos que bajaran para comer.

-¿Por qué hay tantos cuartos?. - -pregunto Rua.

-antes rentaba cuartos pero ahora ya no es necesario, aunque me da gusto tener inquilinos nuevamente . - - respondió Martha.

Todos le sonrieron y comenzaron a comer.

En una calle oscura en el centro de neo domino city, se observaban destellos uno tras otro y de pronto un remolino muy fuerte que arrastraba lo que se le interpusiera salió de un callejón dejando a su paso algunos pétalos rojos, adentrándose en el callejón podían observarse dos figuras, una yace en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, la otra esta de pie y sosteniendo un disco de duelo, esta figura se retira y como por arte de magia aparece en otro callejón.

En su pecho puede verse lo agitado que esta, ya sea por correr o por la emoción que tener un duelo le causa eso no lo sabia, de pronto aparece frente a el un hombre que hizo que se calmara.

-muy bien creo que lo has hecho muy bien esta noche. - -pronuncio el hombre que parecía no tener no mas de 26 años, tenia el cabello entre castaño y rojo, y tenia sus manos puestas en los hombros de aquella extraña figura.

-Tu crees, - -pregunto con una vos centrada y calmada, la vos de una mujer, quien traía puesta una túnica negra que cubría todo du cuerpo además tenia una capucha y donde debía estar su rostro había unas extraña mascara.

El hombre se acerco y le quito la mascar dejando ver su hermoso rostro, poseía una piel blanca y unos ojos casi del color rubí aunque pronto cambiaron a un color mas claro como la miel, y mechones de su cabello color magenta se dejaban ver.

-Divine? Crees que pueda intentar tener un duelo sin esto.- -decía quitándose la capucha y dejando ver un extraño sujetador de cabello.

-¡NO! Sabes que no, matarías a alguien.

-pero Divine yo…

-silencio ya he dicho que no ahora regresemos a casa.

-esta bien.- - decía la chica con la mirada baja.

-querida esto lo hago por tu bien, lo sabes cierto. - - hablaba el hombre

-si lo se.

Mientras subían a un coche negro que los llevo aun edifico muy alto, una ves dentro del edificio.

-que tengas buenas noches querida Aki.

-buenas noches Divine. ¿Divine?

-¿si?

-mañana puedo salir

-¿con quien?

-con mi amiga

-¿tienes una amiga?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y volvió a entre cerrarlos con tristeza

-si tengo una.- -respondió.

-de acuerdo mañana es tu día libre de todos modos me alegra que lo utilices al fin.

-gracias hasta mañana.

_**IAH: huy valla que te quedo largo hikari**_

_**Anzu: si verdad a mi me gusta espero que a los lectores también bueno y a ti que no te estaba matando Aki **_

_**IAH: mm creo que se le olvido. **_

_**Yusei: por que dejaste que Crow me pegara.**_

_**Anzu: tu lo asustaste no?**_

_**IAH: bien regresando a lo interesante uuu **__**Aki Izayoi 13 y Aki-nee apoyan el lemon**_

_**Aki: ¿Qué?**_

_**Yusei: ¿Qué? ^_^**_

_**Anzu: Yusei pervertido aun falta para eso**_

_**Yusei: que yo no he dicho nada**_

_**IAH: la expresión dice mucho, bien Aki gracias por no matarme anteriormente **_

_**Agradecimientos **_

_**Anzu: hechizera amiga gracia por leer este fic espero que te guste me hace muy feliz que lo leas **_

_**IAH: para **__**Aki Izayoi 13 gracias por leer y comentar, y por supuesto que no dejaremos que estos dos (Yusei y Aki) te hagan daño ni a ti ni a nadie que quiera lemon**_

_**Aki: claro que los matare donde esta mi baraja y mi disco de duelo eh eh?**_

_**Anzu: Aki-nee siiii que bueno que te gusto espero sigas leyendo, cuida a chibi ok.**_

_**Y si Aki habla ahorita pero ya vera después**_

_**Aki : O_o **_

_**Anzu, Yusei y IAH: dejen su review por favor ^_^ sayonara **_


	3. un paseo

_**Anzu H: hola perdón por el retraso he estado demasiado Ocupada con la universidad**_

_**IAH: si y este cap será algo corto por que el otro será largo ^_^ así que adelante Yusei**_

_**Yusei: ¬¬ que acaso soy su esclavo o que? Ni siquiera me pagan.**_

_**IAH: quieres ver a Aki si o no?**_

_**Yusei: O_O Yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga solo nos usa para divertirse.**_

_**Entre comillas y en cursiva son pensamientos "asi" **_

**Cap 3**

**Un paseo.**

Es la primera mañana después de llegar a neo domino city y los gemelos apenas se despiertan, un olor delicioso llega hasta ellos y deciden bajar a ver que esta cocinando Martha.

En el comedor Crow esta sentado leyendo el periódico, y lee algo interesante

-escucha esto Yusei, en neo domino hay un duelista que lastima a sus contrincantes

Al escuchar esto Yusei voltea rápidamente e ver a Crow se dirige hacia el y le quita el periódico.

-si apareció hace un tiempo solo se le encuentra de noche.- - les comenta Martha mientras Yusei sigue leyendo el articulo.- -y se a ganado el apodo de la bruja de la rosa negra.

-y a que se debe ese apodo?.- - pregunta Yusei lleno de curiosidad.

-se debe a que siempre utiliza la misma carta para ganar.

-sabes que carta es?

-black rose dragon

Yusei trago saliva y sus ojos eran de asombro no sabia si estaba feliz o preocupado, el sentimiento se mantuvo pero fue por un momento interrumpido por ciertas personitas.

-buenos días.- -saludan los niños a las tres personas que se encuentran frente a ellos.

-buenos días. - - saludaron los tres.

-listos para el desayuno.

-oh si Martha eso se ve delicioso y tengo mucha hambre.

-tu siempre tienes hambre Rua. - -se burlaba Crow a lo que recibió un punta pie de parte del peliverde.

-y si así es cual es el problema, tu también comes mas que yo.

-yo soy as grande que tu

-si por un poco. - -se burlaba Rua de la estatura de Crow.

-¡QUE! Dijiste enano, ahora veras.

Yusei Martha y Ruka observaban divertidos la escena.

-ya vasta Crow deja que venga a comer, tenemos que ir por nuestras D-Wheels.

-esta bien.- -contesto el pelinaranja que sostenía a Rua por lo que lo dejo caer al piso.

-¡oye! Ten más cuidado.

Todos se sentaron a comer, una vez terminado el desayuno, los gemelos y Yusei ayudaron con los platos ya que Crow por increíble que parezca a yudo a Martha con el desayuno.

-Yusei? Podemos ir a conocer los alrededores.- - Pregunta Ruka

-mmm si quieren pueden venir con nosotros.

-pero ustedes van al centro ahí solo hay edificios nosotros queremos ver el pueblo cierto hermana?

- si además pude ver un rio cuando veníamos.

-será mejor que esperen a que regrese ustedes no conocen el lugar y…

-no te preocupes Yusei, yo puedo llevarlos a pasear y vigilar que no se alejen mucho.

-de verdad harías eso Martha

-por supuesto hasta podemos ir al rio.

-siiii vamos por nuestros trajes de baño siiiii.- -gritaban felices los gemelos mientras subían las escaleras para ir a su habitación por sus cosas.

-te los encargo mucho Martha.

-aww Yusei pareces su hermano mayor cuidándolos.

-pues ellos creen que el es su hermano mayor.- -dijo Crow.

-la verdad es que los he cuidado desde que eran muy pequeños y creo que yo también los considero mis hermanos.

-y que hay de mi- -pregunta Crow. - -que clase de pariente soy para ti.

-¡como un primo fastidioso!. - -grito Rua desde las escaleras.

-¡se lo pregunta a Yusei no a ti!

-concuerdo con Rua.

-esta bien lo mismo pienso de ustedes, vámonos ya extraño mi D-Wheel.

Y así los gemelos fueron a pasear con Martha, mientras Yusei y Crow fueron al aeropuerto por sus D-Wheels, una ves terminados los tramites les entregaron las maquinas.

-viejo creo que yo también quiero conocer por aquí iré a dar una vuelta.

-de acuerdo recuerdas el camino para regresar donde Martha cierto.

-claro nos vemos en la noche.

Crow se marcho, mientras Yusei se dirigía justo al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba un parque muy grande, Yusei al verlo se sintió feliz. "_al menos estos arboles sobrevivieron" _pensó el ojiazul, mientras se dirigía al parqueo del parque, estaciono su D-Wheel y decidió adentrarse en ese pacifico lugar en medio de la ciudad.

Dentro del parque algunas personas se encontraban pasando el tiempo, algunas corriendo otras solo descansando, Yusei pudo observar un lago muy bonito y decidió pasear a la orilla de este,

"_me pregunto ¿donde estará? ¡Rayos! y que hay si esa bruja de la rosa negra… no, es demasiada coincidencia lo de sus poderes." _Pensaba el pelinegro cuando de pronto un objeto volador no identificado choco justo con su nariz.

_**Anzu: lo siento demasiado corto mas de lo que pensé, en un principio este cap. y el siguiente eran uno solo pero se me hicieron muy largos **_

_**IAH: para compensar subiéremos el otro lo mas pronto posible. **_

_**Anzu y IAH: dejen sus reviews matta neeee… ^_^**_


	4. una promesa cumplida

_**ANZU: lamento la tardanza he tenido una semana pesada.**_

_**IAH: siii ahora si yuaki por fin **_

_**Aki: eh?**_

_**Anzu: bien espero que les guste comencemos.**_

_**Aki: yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga solo nos utiliza para divertirse.**_

**Cap 4**

**Una promesa cumplida. **

Edificio del movimiento Arcadia:

-estas lista Aki chan?

-si ya estoy lista, dime ¿Qué haremos?

-hoy vamos de día de campo con mi novio.

-¿Qué? Por que no me lo dijiste antes yo no quiero hacer mal tercio.

-oh vamos jugaremos algo que es mas divertido entre tres que entre dos. ^_^

-me estas asustando ¬¬

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta el parque que no estaba muy lejos, se detuvieron en un claro donde decidieron esperan al novio de la mas entusiasta.

-mira ahí esta, Jack, Jack, por aquí.

-hola

-mira te presento a Izayoi Aki.

-mucho gusto yo soy el gran Jack atlas (Anzu: tenia que hacer que dijera eso mmm me encanta.)

-lo mismo digo he escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

-por supuesto soy el mejor en duelo de moustros de la ciudad

-jeje por supuesto amor trajiste lo que te pedí?

-claro Carly aquí esta.- -respondió entregándole una pequeña bolsa la chica de lentes tomo la bolsa y mostro su contenido.

-genial juguemos.

-eh? Yo no soy un perro no iré tras eso.- -regaño Aki al ver de lo que se trataba el juego.

-vamos niña solo iras tras el si no lo atrapas.- -explicaba Jack mientras tomaban sus puestos para comenzar el juego.

El primer turno fue de Carly quien tomo el frisby y se lo lanzo a Jack, este lo atrapo y luego se lo lanzo a Aki, pero como Jack no midió su fuerza (lo hizo a propósito), por lo que Aki apenas y se movió y el objeto paso justo al ras de su cabeza.

-que esperas ve por el. - -grito Jack haciendo que Aki fuera corriendo tras el frisby, que ya iba lejos, la chica corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño borde comenzaba a bajarlo cuando observo que el destino de aterrizaje del frisby seria la cara de alguien.

-¡CUIDADO!

Muy tarde el objeto se había estrellado y el afortunado yacía sentado en el piso.

-Auch…(sobándose la nariz) ¿Qué fue eso?

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, te encuentras bien?.- -decía la chica arrodillándose frente a el.

-la verdad no creo que lo sientas tanto como yo pero creo que si estoy bien. - -pronuncio el muchacho abriendo los ojos y observando a la linda muchacha que tenia frente a el, mientras con cuidado retiraba la mano de su nariz.

-o no te esta sangrando la nariz, déjame ayudarte.- -decía tratando se sacar un pañuelo.

-o no esta bien yo tengo uno no ensucies tu pañuelo.

-Que sucede Aki? Gritaba Carly desde arriba de la colina que Aki había bajado

_-"¿Aki?" _. - -el chico abre los ojos como platos y observaba a la pelirroja frente a el. - -_"no, no puede ser"_

-Eh? No sucede nada Carly ya voy.- -voltea hacia el chico quien se ponía de pie.

Hasta ahora Aki solo había podido observar los hermosos ojos azules que poseía aquel extraño. Pero ahora que se quito el pañuelo de la cara pudo observar mejor su rostro.

-_"una marca o no" _bueno veo que ya esta bien así que me voy jeje. - -reía torpemente la chica quien creía que se había topado con un criminal o algo así por lo que decidió alejarse pronto.

-Oye espera.- -pronuncio el chico tomándola por la muñeca.

Aki se asusto un poco ante la acción del chico pero fue salvada por la vos de otro hombre.

-¡HEY! Viejo que haces aquí? (Jack se acerca a ellos)

-Jack? Mm te dije hace una semana que llegaría ayer a neo domino.

-en serio (con una mano en la barbilla) no recuerdo nada de eso Yusei.

-Típico ¬¬u

La pelirroja observaba la pequeña plática de los chicos cuando… _"¿Yusei? No, no puede ser" _observo cuidadosamente la cara del chico, hermosos ojos azules, en la mente de Aki comenzó a formarse el rostro de aquel niño que hace 12 años se marcho, de cabello negro, y al igual que este de ojos azules, en el cabello de aquel niño pequeños mechones amarillos apenas emergían. Aki regreso al presente y observa a aquel joven pelearse con el novio de su amiga, enfoco con sus ojos el cabello de aquel joven y … "¬¬ _Es el"_ afirmo mentalmente.

-te dije que no me acuerdo de nada de eso.

-puedo enseñarte la grabación de la llamada si quieres sabia que se te olvidaría tuvimos que tomar un taxi.

-¡Fudo Yusei!

-Eh? . .. _ -se detiene de su pelea contra Jack par ver quien lo había llamado.

-eres tu Yusei?

-Izayoi?

-si

-Valla estas… (XD) muy distinta. (IAH: Yusei que le viste jaja)

-jaja si, tu también mira eres mas alto que yo.

-jeje si u poco.

Como ustedes ya se conocían. - -pregunta Jack .- -oh no me digas que…- -Yusei rápidamente le tapa la boca a Jack y comienza a reír nerviosamente.

-si Jack ella es la amiga de la que te conté.

-has regresado.- -decía Aki casi echándose a llorar.

Jack conocía un poco de su historia y observo a Yusei tomando a Aki por los hombros para consolarla por lo que decidió darles un poco de privacidad y opto por retirarse.

-vámonos Nagisa debo ir por mi espejo.

-pero yo tengo uno aquí. - -decía la chica de lentes quien era arrastrada por su novio.

-mmm no ese no me gusta.

(Volviendo con Yusei y Aki)

-Porque lloras? No llores Aki.

Al fin, al fin viniste,- -la chica no resistió mas y se hecho a llorar abrazando al chico que había estado esperando por 12 largos años.

-perdóname por no venir antes, no podía, lo intente muchas veces en serio que si.- -por la mente del chico pasaba las imágenes de los numerosos intentos que había hecho por escapar, pero en el aeropuerto o en el metro necesitaba de los permisos de sus padres para viajar.

-Yusei gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

-no tienes que agradecer nada Aki, y dime que hay de ti veo que tienes a Jack y a esa chica como amigos así que supongo que no estuviste sola en los recreos.

(Aki bajo la cabeza).- -yo no he cumplido mi promesa.

-de que hablas? Aki

-Yusei yo…- -de pronto empieza sonar un celular.- -oh disculpa (Aki toma el celular y observa quien llama rápidamente contesta)

-hola.

-Aki regresa a Arcadia de inmediato.

-pero Divine yo…

-nada de peros AHORA. (CUELGA)

-Yusei? Dime un lugar en donde pueda verte esta noche como a las 8pm

-tan tarde ¿Por qué?

-te contestare esta noche si.

-Que tal en la entrada de este parque?

-perfecto me queda muy cerca de donde vivo.

-espera ya no vives en Sunshine?

-no ya no, te veré a las 8, debes contarme sobre esa marca (decía la chica tocando su mejilla (la de ella OK)lo ve con tristeza mientras Yusei aprieta los puños claro que esto ultimo no lo noto Aki)

-_" te encontré por fin pude verte estas mas hermosa que nunca mi Aki, aunque me preocupa un poco esa llamada"_

Yusei observaba a Aki quien se alejaba corriendo hasta que ya no a pudo ver más.

Mientras Aki corría hacia el edificio pensaba

"_Yusei cuanto has cambiado, al fin pude verte cuanto te he extrañado, solo espero no meterme en problemas con Divine" _

Aki llega a arcadia y entra a la oficina de Divine y este voltea a verla

-Aki no es bueno que estés demasiado tiempo en la calle durante el día, por eso te llame además necesito que me ayudes con unos duelos de prueba ve al salón principal.

-si Divine

_**Anzu: no me quedo tan largo como quería, lamento si no les gusto el reencuentro ando falta de inspiración.**_

_**IAH: como siempre**_

_**-Yusei: se puede saber xq me maltratan**_

_**Anzu: lo siento de ves en cuando es bueno verte sufrir**_

_**Yusei_¬¬**_

_**IAH: bien muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios **_

_**Gatita 159**_

_**Aki-nee**_

_**Aki Izayoi 13**_

_**Reencarnación**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer tardare un poco en subir el otro cap xq ahora le toca a otra historia que estoy haciendo ^_^ **_

_**Yusei, IAH y Anzu: onegai dejen sus review matta neeee **_


	5. mientras no estabas

**_Hola a todos lo siento mil años después lo se _**

**_IAH: si y sabes lo mas gracioso actualizas justo cuando empiezas parciales._**

**_Anzu: aunque no lo creas la semana de parciales es menos pesada para mi que un anormal _**

**_IAH: rara, bueno vamos a buscar a los chicos._**

**_Anzu y IAH salen al patio y ve a todo el staff en el_**

**_Anzu mira hasta hay una piscina inflable._**

**_yusei y aki toman el sol al igual que Carly , Jack Rua, ruka y crow están dentro de la piscina _**

**_IAH: como osan (toma una escoba y sale corriendo) como osan estar de vacaciones mientras mi hikari me arrastra a la universidad y ustedes no se dignan a invitarme, a trabajar_**

**_todos se meten corriendo a la casa perseguidos por IAH_**

**_Anzu:hay no, bueno comencemos rua y ruka quieren presentar_**

**_Rua y Ruka: siii_**

**_yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga solamente nos utiliza para divertirse _****_^_^_****_u_**

**_Cap 5_**

**_"Mientras no estabas" _**

La noche llego eran casi las 8 por lo que Yusei decidió llamarle e Martha.

-si hola.- -Martha apareció en la pantalla de la d-Wheel

-hola Martha.

-Yusei donde estas? ya es muy tarde. (Tras Martha puede observarse a Ruka viendo la televisión)

-si lo se. Pero Martha encontré a Aki. Llegare mas tarde.

-Aki Izayoi? Que alegría salúdala de mi parte si

-de acuerdo adiós.

Yusei corta la llamada, deja la D-Wheel en el estacionamiento y camina hacia la entrada del parque. Faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 de la noche, Yusei se recostó en una columna de cemento que junto con otra hacían un hermoso arco que daba la bienvenida al parque.

Justo a la 8 de la noche una figura sale del edificio arcadia y camina rápidamente hacia un callejón.

-me pregunto quién le habrá llamado Aki esta tarde, y como es que puede andar de noche tan tranquila.

-hola Yusei.

-eh? Aki hola

-eh? Y bien vamos.

Yusei y Aki comienzan a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento. Un silencio incomodo reino entre ambos, hasta que Aki se decide a hablar.

-Yusei?

-dime.

-bueno iré al grano niño, qué onda con esa marca.- -soltó un tanto enojada la pelirroja.

-eeh… (Yusei estaba un poco nervioso) de acuerdo… si infringí la ley, pero no es algo sumamente grabe sí.

-entonces porque la marca? Yo sabía que solo se las ponían a criminales peligrosos y eso.

-bueno pues es que…(decía Yusei con una mano tras su cabeza.) … es que yo cometí el mismo delito 5 veces.

-O_o ¿Qué? ¿Qué? 5 veces.

-si -_-u… y gracias a que el oficial era amigo de mi padre obtuve este castigo permanente.

-y se puede saber cuál es ese delito.

Preguntaba la chica mientras entraban al estacionamiento, Yusei se detuvo y coloco su mano derecha sobre su D-Wheel

-conducir sin licencia.- -contesto a la pregunta que Aki le había hecho.

Aki observa D-Wheel roja que tenía frente a ella, tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-tu, tu conduces estas cosas y sin licencia!

-no ahora si tengo licencia ^_^. - -decía Yusei mientras le sonreía.

- y entonces?

-lo que pasa es que comencé a conducir a los 16 años y a esa edad puedes tener licencia pero juvenil, y para que me dieran una necesitaba el permiso de mis padres, cosa que jamás obtuve porque están totalmente en contra de que yo conduzca una D-Wheel porque me puedo morir. Jump (finalizaba un poco cansado por la explicación que acababa de dar a una Aki sorprendida.)

-valla y entonces como fue que conseguiste esta D-Wheel.

-yo la hice.

Aki se sorprendió aún más y le dijo.

-creo que una noche no será suficiente para contarnos nuestras vidas.

-no creo que no, pero…(Yusei abrió el compartimiento bajo el asiento de su D-Wheel y saco dos cascos se quedó con uno y el otro se lo lanzo a Aki, quien lo atrapo sin problemas.)(IAH: a diferencia del frisby… XD)

-y esto?

(Yusei sube a la D-Wheel y la enciende)

-sube.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tus padres tienen razón podemos morir en esa cosa.

-jaja claro que no llevo 3 años conduciendo y sigo vivo anda sube.

-además no creo que quepa ahí.

-por favor no estás tan gorda. ¿y qué? Acaso te da pena abrazarme, de pequeños no me soltabas^_^

- … =O_O= eres un malvado Yusei-chan (grito con su cara roja a mas no poder sus ojos cerrados y los puños apretados con una actitud muy infantil, por lo que Yusei al verla casi le da un paro, por lo linda que se veía)

-"es tan linda ¡que! Yusei despierta" eee… y si te invito a un batido

Aki abrió los ojos y puños aun colorad de sus mejillas hizo un puchero y le contesto…

-solamente si es de mi sabor favorito.

-jaja por supuesto entonces serán dos de fresas.

Aki se puso el casco, miro dudosa a Yusei y se montó en la D-Wheel, cuando estuvo lista Yusei arranco asiendo que Aki se asustara por el impulso, Aki abrazo a Yusei muy fuerte por lo que su pecho presiono la espalda del chico, quien al sentir el contacto se puso tan rojo como su D-Wheel, cosas que por su puesto Aki no noto, ya que estaba atrás con cataratas de lágrimas recorriendo su rostro por el miedo que le causaba viajar tan rápido en una de esa cosas.

Paso un tiempo hasta que Aki abrió un poco los ojos para ver lo hermosa que era la ciudad de noche, las luces de los edificios y de las calles que pasaba rápidamente frente a ellos, la chica observaba esto asombrada, tenia prácticamente toda su vida viiendo en ese lugar y jamas se había percatodao de lo bonito que un paseo nocturno podía ser, Yusei aumento la velocidad al pasar por un túnel, Aki volvió a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos hasta que.

-ya llegamos- -hablo Yusei estacionándose frente aun pequeño local, Aki abrió los ojos y aun no soltaba a Yusei.

-Aki ya puedes soltarme

-ah! Si claro. - -dijo apenada y bajo de la D-Wheel luego entraron juntos a la tienda y tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa. (Anzu: solo para dos awww que bonito)

-que les puedo servir.- - pregunto la amable camarera

-dos batidos de fresa por favor. - -pidió Yusei

-Enseguida.

- y bien te dio tanto miedo?.- -pregunto Yusei a Aki quien se miraba en un pequeño espejo arreglando el maquillaje que sus lágrimas habían arruinado.

-eh? Por su puesto conduces como loco.

-¬¬ en serio bueno te presentare a alguien que conduce peor que yo.

-enserio existe alguien así.- -decía bromeando la pelirroja.- - está bien no conduces tan mal.

-gracias.

-pero creo que yo conduciría mejor que tú.

-por favor Aki recuerdas cuando querías andar en triciclo pues una D-Wheel no es para nada parecido a eso quería.

-ah pero aprendí no, así que también puedo conducir un de esas cosa, recuerdas lo del triciclo me caí muchas veces.

-jaja si también me atropellaste como dos veces, ¡oh no!.

-¿Qué?

-pobre de mí si te enseño a conducir una D-Wheel.

-¬¬ que malo eres

-aquí está su orden.- -la mesera coloco dos grandes batidos frente a ellos.- -que lo disfruten ^_^. (se retira)

Aki ve feliz la bebida :3 sin esperar más comienza a beber de ella.

-te gusta?

-si esta delicioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba uno.

-de veras, y dime Aki como están tus padres.

-pues tengo bastante tiempo de no visitarlos.

-O_o cómo? Vives tu sola.

-m, m.- -negó con la cabeza.- -pertenezco al movimiento Arcadia, y vivo en el edificio que es la cede de este.

-de verdad, y que haces ahí.

-pues.- -Aki bajo la cabeza y tomo un poco más de su batido. - -yo trato de controlar mis poderes.

-cómo? Tu aun no…

-no aun no y en el movimiento tengo un amigo, es el director del movimiento, que me ayuda con eso, y también ayuda a las personas como nosotros, a controlar sus poderes por medio del duelo de monstros.

Yusei abrió los ojos como platos y recordó el artículo que había leído en el periódico

-ya veo, y dime te dejan salir a estas horas de la noche.

-la verdad es que sí, pero Divine siempre está pendiente de mí.

-Divine?

-si es el amigo del que te hablo, espero presentártelo algún día.

-oh… - -decía Yusei un poco molesto tomando de su batido.

-que sucede? Porque el cambio de aptitud eh?

- no sé de qué hablas.

-está bien, y dime tu que cuentas aun vives con tus padres.

-sí y no.

-como esta eso?

-si vivo con ellos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo vivo con dos niños que…

-O_o que? Tienes dos niños.

-O_O si pero no son míos Aki no pienses mal.

- y eso como lo sé.

-porque tiene 11 años eso quiere decir que no puedo ser el padre.

-oh bien continua.

-son gemelos y los cuido desde que eran muy pequeños, sus padres siempre están de viaje.

-y que paso los dejaste solos en la capital.

-por supuesto que no, los traje con migo en estos momentos están en la casa de Martha.

-Martha? Valla hace años que no la veo.

-porque no? Ella no vive tan lejos de aquí.

-se me prohíbe salir del centro de la ciudad.

-¿Qué? Quién diablos se creen esos, pues yo hablare con ese tal Divine

-¡OH NO! Yusei me meterías en problemas.

Yusei la miro incrédulo, como podían tener tan sumisa a Aki

-está bien Aki, sabes me da mucho gusto haberte encontrado.

-a mí también me da gusto que vinieras, y que no te hayas olvidado de mí.

-¡Jamás me olvidaría de ti! Pensé en ti cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que estuve lejos de ti.

-Yusei.- -la chica lo veía sonrojada.- -yo, yo…

Yusei bajo la mirada y también comenzó a sonrojarse.

-yo vine aquí solo por una razón Aki.

-¿por mí?

-sí, pero también porque quiero decirte…

De pronto el celular de Aki suena (Yusei: otra vez déjame terminar. IAH: no. Yusei:¬¬) Aki tomo el teléfono y contesta.

-Hola

-EN DONDE ESTAS. No puedo rastrar la señal de tu disco de duelo. (Gritaba el tipo del otro lado de la línea tan fuerte que Yusei pudo escuchar, su semblante se volvió serio, estaba molesto por la forma en que ese tipo le hablaba a Aki, no parecía que fuese su amigo.

-yo, yo… no estoy en un duelo no encontré a nadie hasta ahora.- -decía bajito y cubriéndose la boca para que Yusei no pudiera escucharla, todo en vano pues Yusei sabía perfectamente lo que se decían.

-regresa al edificio.

-si ahora voy Asia allá no te preocupes. (Cuelga)

-quien era?

-etto… era Divine

.jmp ya veo, y dime porque te habla así?

-el solo está preocupado por mi

-VALLA forma de preocuparse. - -le dijo molesto mirándola a los ojos.

-TU… tu no tiene derecho a juzgarlo ni siquiera lo conoces, tú has estado lejos de mí por más de 11 años, y el… ash, ya me voy. (Aki toma su bolso, se pone de pie y se marcha)

-Aki yo lo siento espero. (Pone es dinero de los batidos en la mesa y se va tras Aki)

Yusei alcanza a Aki en la salida y la toma de la muñeca.

-Aki espera no fue mi intención

- no importa Yusei, tengo que irme.

-quieres que te lleve?

Aki observa su reloj "ya es muy tarde y aún estoy muy lejos de casa"

-si gracias Yusei.

-vamos por donde es?

-déjame en el parque si-

-de acuerdo, pero tienes que darme tu número de celular.

-por su puesto

Una vez que intercambiaron números, se pusieron en marcha, una vez llegaron al parque se despidieron

-adiós Yusei gracias por todo.

-por nada Aki te llamare pronto para que podamos salir de nuevo

-si estaré esperando tu llamada, nos vemos.

Aki sale corriendo, Yusei no puede verla más por lo que emprende marcha a casa de Martha

Yusei llega a casa de Martha estaciona su D-Wheel y entra a la casa.

-bienvenido Yusei como te fue en tu cita con Aki?

-eh?... Martha aun estas despierta… bueno supongo que me fue bien.

-se lo dijiste?

-no, no pude.

-eres un cobarde viejo!.

-que rayos? Y tú que no estabas dormido

-escuche tu D-Wheel y decidí fastidiarte un rato

-te odio ¬¬

-yo también ^_^

-bueno ya es tarde niños vallan a dormir.

-aww T-T siento como si una madre me regañara. - -decía Crow a Martha

-jaja acostúmbrate hijo mientras estén Aquí yo seré su madre, así que A DORMIR

- si mami.- -dijeron al unísono los dos chicos, Yusei subió las escaleras para alcanzar a Crow, se sonrieron y luego cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación.

_**IAH: bien ahora si ya estan todos trabajando**_

_**Anzu: ya déjalos en paz **_

_**IAH: esta bien **_

_**Anzu: gracias por leer ^_^ **_

_**aki izayoi 13**_

_**IAH: si yusei se golpeo la nariz pero no le quedo tan mal aun puede recibir mas golpes.**_

_**Yusei: no gracias ¬¬**_

_**aki-nee**_

_**Anzu: aww si tan lindos ellos y JAck por supuesto el es único.**_

_**reencarnación**_

_**Anzu: claro aquí esta la conti ^_^**_

_**IAH: eso no fue nada pronto tonta hikari**_

_**hechizera **_

_** Anzu: aaa que bueno que apareciste también sigo esperado tu historia **_

_**IAH: witchy amiga te extraño te necesito para hacerle una fiesta a mi hikari (esta en clave solo witchy lo entiende) **_

_**Anzu: ¬¬ bueno esperamos sus reviews **_

_**aki y Yusei: si comenten matta nee **_


	6. Te amo desde siempre

_**Anzu: buu! Jaja regrese rápido no creen**_

_**Yusei, Aki, Crow: oh es un milagro**_

_**IAH: ya dejen de hacerse los graciosos**_

_**Todos: !si patrona!.**_

_**Anzu: bueno este capítulo es un poco meloso creo?**_

_**Aki: a mí me gustan las cosas melosas**_

_**IAH: que bueno ya se acerca tu dia**_

_**Aki: eh? O_O **_

_**Anzu: comencemos**_

_**Crow: yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga solo nos usa para su diversión **_

_**Capítulo 6**_

"_**Te amo desde siempre" **_

Es domingo en la mañana y Yusei decide llamar a Aki, toma su celular y busca el número de la chica, el tono suena dos veces.

-Hola… Yusei?

-Aki buenos días como estas?

-buenos días, muy bien gracias.

-oye quieres salir a comer yo te invito, anoche no terminamos de hablar y necesito decirte algo.

-mmm déjame ver (Aki piensa que Divine no la dejara salir dos veces esa semana pero de todas formas aceptaría) de acuerdo Yusei acepto.

-genial paso por ti a las 11, perooo dónde? No sé dónde vives.

-jeje reunamos en el parque

-em? De acuerdo cada vez me gusta más ese parque.

-porque será ^_^nos vemos más tarde.

- si adiós

-huy… y hoy si tendrás el valor gallina

-cállate Crow anoche se lo iba a decir pero.

-ibas no es suficiente y tampoco es concreto.

- ¬¬.

-apresúrate antes de que te la ganen

-qué? Quien me la va a ganar eh?

-mmm yo que sé, ese amigo del que me contaste… Divine?

- mmm ese tipo, no lo conozco y ya me cae mal.

-claro está cerca de tu novia jaja aún más que tú.

-¬¬ no es solo por eso.

-¡JA…! entonces lo aceptas.

-si ya, pero es que Aki lo obedece siempre, y porque tiene que darle explicaciones y mandarla como se le dé la gana.

-tal vez deberías ir a echarle un vistazo, si entiendes a lo que me refiero cierto?. - -recomendó Crow seriamente a Yusei quien lo miro de la misma forma.

-tú crees que deba…

-si quieres salir de la duda de una sola vez hazlo, si no puedes seguir suponiendo cosas.

-mmm que hay si me pasa igual que con Aki

-pues entonces yo me preocuparía aún más, y trataría de alejar Aki de el

-tienes razón lo hare.

-bien por ti.

-bien nos vemos.

-hey Yusei

-que sucede.

-Jack me llamo dijo que vallamos al karaoke, el llevara a su novia

-oh bueno suena divertido.

-entonces nos vemos en la fuente que está en el centro como a las 3.30.

-está bien

-lleva a Aki, la quiero conocer.

-para qué?

-para conocerla.

-mmm si pero con una condición.

-cuál?

-lleva a Rua y Ruka no hemos salido con ellos no quiero que se sientan desplazados.

-está bien, veré como hago para llevarlos.

-ok gracias nos vemos más tarde.

-suerte Romeo la necesitaras si sigue recibiendo llamadas.

-jaja gracias…

Aki se estaba preparando para salir, puso un poco de delineador negro en sus ojos, y pensó en que ponerse.

-"pero que me pasa nunca me había preocupado tanto por que ponerme"

De la nada la imagen de su amigo de la infancia cruzo su mente. "mmm está más lindo que nunca, que será lo que quiere decirme?... será que va a pedirme que sea su… aahhh que nervios" pensaba la pelirroja. "(suspiro) Yusei mmm será que lo que dijiste en aquella ocasión."

Flash back

Estaba atardeciendo y en un parque tres niños arrojan a una pequeña a la caja de arena.

-jaja, rara, rara.- -le decía uno de ellos mientras le arrojaba arena en el rostro.

-aaww déjenme en paz.- -decía la pequeña cerrando sus ojos y apretando los puños como queriendo contener la rabia que necesitaba dejar salir, estaba en su límite, un poco más y dejaría salir toda su furia.- -Yusei-chan ayúdame.- -murmuro la niña.

-Yusei? Él no está aquí ahora niña, de seguro que ya se fue a su casa.

De pronto alguien empuja al chico muy fuerte alejándolo de la caja de arena.

-Déjala en paz cobarde como te atreves a hacerle eso a…

-Tu novia! Jajajaja (Yusei cerro los puños y se lanzó sobre el chico mientras gritaba)

-SI… y que con eso?.- -Yusei y el otro niño se golpeaban dándose de puñetazos cuando los otros dos niños se arrojan contra Yusei cayendo los 4 al suelo.

-Yusei-chan.- -grita preocupada la pequeña, ella no logro ver bien pero uno de los niños que estaba sobre Yusei fue lanzado fuera de la bolita que se había formado gracias a la pelea, los otros dos observaron a Yusei con miedo, se pararon y se fueron corriendo. Aki observaba a Yusei ponerse de pie con la cabeza gacha, cuando comenzó a levantarla sus ojos eran opacos pero cuando levanto la vista por completo sus ojos eran de su normal azul brillante, el la observo y…

-estas bien Aki-chan (corrió hacia ella)

-si Yusei-chan (el niño se arrodillo junto a ella y le tomo de las manos para levantarla la observo y le sacudió la arena que tenía en su vestido.)

-^_^si estas bien no tienes raspones.

-aja, mmm Yusei chan, yo no soy tu novia (decía l niña haciendo un puchero)

El niño le sonrió hermosamente y le contesto.

-si pero debo cuidarte, porque tal vez algún día…

-qué?

-Yusei apresúrate o tu madre se enojara y pensara que yo vine tarde por ti otra vez.

-huy… tu papá está enojado.

-pero si vino tarde por mí ¬¬, si es su culpa no mía

Yusei tomo a Aki de la mano y salieron corriendo del parque.

…..Fin del flash back…

Aki suspiro nuevamente (IAH: cuantos suspiros eh?, Aki: si y que, IAH: no nada deja de interrumpir quieres, Aki:¬¬) …y decidió ponerse una blusa de tubo color verde limón y una falda de jeans que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de la pierna, se colocó el broche de su cabello, se puso unas sandalias del color de la blusa y tomo un bolso que combinaba con su falda azul.

Mientras en el parque Yusei esperaba por su cita, Yusei vestía una camiseta negra un poco ajustada, pantalones azules desteñidos ajustados y zapatillas All star. (IAH: *¬*)

A lo lejos pudo observar que se acercaba la persona a quien esperaba. Quedo en shock al ver lo hermosa que se miraba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Mientras la chica también comenzó a sonrojarse al ver lo puesto que se veía Yusei.

-hola

-hola

-te ves muy linda.

-jeje gracias.

-oye pero así no podrás subirte a la D-Wheel

-(¬¬ rayos no pensé en eso) mm mi falda no es tan corta puedo sentarme de lado ^_^

-segura?

-si estaré bien.

-entonces vamos.

Yusei condujo hasta un restaurante muy bonito cerca del centro, no era muy elegante pero tenía un ambiente agradable. Una vez sentados ojearon el menú y cada quien ordeno lo que quería.

-y bien que era lo que querías decirme Yusei?

-ee… bueno pues yo "Yusei no te trabes ahora dilo, dilo"… pues yo…

-oye cálmate si, te estas poniendo de un color raro.

-en serio?.- -Yusei estaba nervioso como nunca lo había estado en su vida le temblaban las piernas y en su garganta había un nudo que no lo dejaba ni hablar ni respirar.

- No me vas a decir que te vas a morir o sí.

-si me voy a morir.

Aki se asustó y miro a Yusei

-si no te digo ahora lo que siento por ti.

Aki abrió los ojos como platos y asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que Yusei tenía que decirle.

-Aki yo he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí!- -soltó el chico sin poder retenerlo más.

Aki trago saliva y también comenzaron a temblarle las piernas si él estaba hablando seguro ella también debería decir lo que sentía por él.

-Yusei yo…

-espera por favor déjame terminar, no sé cómo he podido vivir alejado de ti tanto tiempo, pensar en que tenía que cumplir mi promesa eso era lo que me hacía seguir, aguantar todo lo que mis padres piensan de mí no me importaba, sus gritos no tenían volumen porque cada vez que me gritaban pensaba en ti y todo cambiaba, solo pensaba en verte y en decirte que te amo.

Aki se sorprendió no esperaba escuchar esas palabras tan pronto

-yo también!

-eh? - -Yusei se detuvo y volteo a verla.

-yo también te amo

Ambos se miraron fijamente con una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro que poco a poco fue formando una sonrisa verdadera.

-no puedo creerlo en serio

-si Yusei yo también me pase estos 12 años soñando con el día de tu regreso.

Yusei le sonrió y le dijo

-pues hoy no estas soñando, el amor que yo siento por ti es real y ahora ya no tengo miedo

-miedo? Miedo de que?- -pregunto Aki

-de preguntarte... si quieres ser mi novia?

Aki sonrió ampliamente

-por supuesto que quiero.- -la chica se levantó de su asiento y abrazo a Yusei con pequeñas lagrimas asomando por sus ojos. Yusei puso una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Aki, mientras que con la otra se sujetó de la mesa para no caerse.

Una vez terminado el abrazo Aki se dio cuenta que estaban en público y que esa podía tomarse como una acción un tanto desesperada y se sentó rápidamente.

-lo siento. - -dijo apenada.

-por qué lo sientes? por abrazar a tu novio?

-y por casi tirarte al suelo en un lugar así.

-jaja no importa casi no hay nadie por eso me gusto este restaurante.

-OHH… jaja

La comida que ordenaron llego y ambos comenzaron a comer.

-la comida estuvo deliciosa gracias Yusei.

-por nada mi amor

Aki se ruborizo siempre si imagino como seria que la llamaran asi.

-Aki quieres ir al karaoke?

-eh? Al karaoke

-si te presentare a un amigo y a mis hermanitos los gemelos.

-un amigo y tus hermanitos aww los quieres mucho cierto.

-la verdad si, y a Crow aaa él es como mi primo fue al primero que le hable cuando llegue a la capital luego siguió Jack y a él ya lo conoces.

-no tanto sabes el día que te encontré, fue el día en que conocí a Jack él es el novio de mi amiga Carly.

-Carly con que así se llama la chica que logro atrapar a Jack

-jajaja si, y me encantaría ir al karaoke con ustedes.

-bien pero quedamos de encontrarnos a las tres y media y apenas van a ser las 2 vamos a dar una vuelta mientras llega la hora.

-me parece bien

_**Anzu: bien que les pareció mi declaración, regular, mala, chafa, totalmente chafa**_

_**IAH: como sea no sean tan duros con nosotras si no les gusto ok.**_

_**Yusei: al fin me dejaron terminar.**_

_**IAH: Yusei pfss jajajaja hasta de chiquito te interrumpían jaja**_

_**Yusei: bueno eso ya cambio.**_

_**Aki llega y se cuelga del brazo de Yusei**_

_**IAH. Hay no me digan que ahora van andar de empalagosos**_

_**Anzu y Aki: Que? Envidia.**_

_**IAH:¬¬ mejor me callo, onegai dejen sus reviews **_


	7. Es un secreto

_**AIH: bien aquí estamos de regreso.**_

_**Anzu: aun debería estar estudiando pero no me resistí.**_

_**IAH: este es un capitulo que salió de la nada, recuerdan que en la historia dice que es romance y sobre natural pues Aki no es la única con poderes siiii **_

_**Anzu: si pusieron atención a los cambios de color en los ojos de Yusei, si tienen un motivo que no explicare del todo aquí pero habrá algo.**_

_**IAH: también tenemos la primera intervención de un personaje creado por nosotras **_

_**Anzu: debo aclarar que cuando Mirai habla lo hace muy rápido tanto que parece no respirar es muy enérgica y tiene una vos muy dulce. **_

_**IAH: aun no la describiremos ya que aún no aparece pero tal vez lo haga en el próximo cap.**_

_**Anzu: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece solo utilizo a sus personajes para divertirme ^_^**_

_**cap 7**_

_**"Es un secreto"**_

Yusei y Aki daban un pequeño paseo por la plaza del reloj de neo domino city, yusei decidio dejar su D-wheel en un estacionamiento para que pusieran caminar.

caminaban rumbo a la fuente que estaba en el centro de la ciudad para encontrarse con Crow y los demás. Aki observaba algunas vitrinas de tiendas de ropa que había por ahí

-no serias mujer si no te detienes a ver vestidos cierto?

(Aki lo mira un poco molesta)-y qué? acaso no se vería lindo en mi- -dijo señalando un vestido color Negro bastante corto.

-pues tu harías que cualquier vestido se viera lindo

-aww Yusei gracias.

-jeje no hay de que, oye y dime te dejo salir ese amigo tuyo.

-no

-como?

-no sabe que estoy fuera

-Aki estas segura de que no…(El celular de Aki suena)… genial ya se había tardado.

-jeje (Aki saca el celular y observa quien llama.) no es Divine no te preocupes. (Contesta la llamada)

-no, si no me preocupo.- -decía Yusei entre dientes y apretando los puños

-hola Mirai que paso? Porque no me habías llamado.

-Aki lo siento todo está bien Divine cree todo lo que le digo jaja que te diviertas en tu cita ya sabes que le tienes que preguntar a tu amigo si tiene un amigo y luego me lo presentas y el me presenta a su amigo y salimos en una cita doble.

-¬¬u podrías respirar sabes.

-eh? Pero si estoy respirando.

-como sea, gracias Mirai te debo una. (cuelga)

-y bien quién era?

-huy celoso?.

-no

-bueno entonces sigamos caminando.

-que no me vas a decir

-no

-está bien dejare de estar celoso si me dices quien te llamo.

- ^-^ jaja era una compañera se llama Mirai y pues me ayuda a que Divine piense que estoy en el edificio, feliz?

-ah… bueno, si ya estoy feliz. umm porque tienes que estar siempre en ese edificio que hacen ahí.

-pruebas de duelo y control de tus habilidades hablando de eso que hay de ti?

-qué pasa con migo?

-aun puedes ver en la mente de las personas y hacer que las que te atacan salgan volando.

Yusei se detuvo y miro a Aki sorprendido.

-no recuerdo haberte dicho que podía hacer lo último.

-no pero eso quiere decir que si puedes.

-yo no puedo hacer eso

-jmph no me tienes confianza ahora soy tu novia.

Yusei miro con un poco de tristeza a Aki

-bien no sé si puedo hacerlo, pero que hay de ti Aki sigues materializando los moustros de duelo.

-si (mira hacia abajo)

-has oído hablar de la bruja de la rosa negra?. Pregunta Yusei con laesperanza de escuchar un no como respuesta.

-Aki apretó fuertemente sus dientes y puños, sentía que no podía respirar, que debía decirle? seguro la odiaría si sabía lo que hacía.

-si he oído hablar de ella, pero no me gusta su forma de actuar. (Decía con vos entre cortada, sentía que su interior se rasgaba en mil pedazos causándole dolor.) ella también pertenece al movimiento arcadia.

-ya veo

-y tu como sabes de ella.

-Martha me conto acerca de ella, ella materializa los moustros (Aki trago saliva) además utiliza el black rose dragon

Yusei miraba de forma seria los ojos de Aki, Aki no podía mentirle a Yusei, nunca pudo.

-porque? Cómo puedes saberlo? tienes tres días de haber llegado a la ciudad.

-sabes que nunca pude leer tu mente Aki pero si puedo leer las expresiones de tus ojos, y no estoy seguro pero la carta que te di es muy rara y…

-tú piensas que yo soy esa bruja cierto?

-pues yo…

-pues tienes razón Yusei.

Yusei miro Aki un poco sorprendido ya el supuso desde un principio que se trataba de Aki.

-porque haces eso Aki?

-para controlar mi poder, Divine dice que he mejorado mucho y es verdad casi tengo el control de mi poder. por favor no se lo digas a nadie esto tiene que ser un secreto tampoco me siento feliz con esto.

Yusei no quería juzgar el método de Aki, y sabia quedebia ser dificil para ella.

-escucha no te preocupes puedo guardar tu secreto, pero a mí no me parece ese método deberías buscar otro.

-pero si ni siquiera te explicado lo que es.

-ya habrá tiempo para eso.- -Yusei coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Aki y la acerco a él.- -por ahora solo quiero pasar tiempo con tigo.

Aki se ruborizo y apoyo su cabeza en Yusei.

-si

...

...

...

Después de haber caminado un poco llegaron a la fuente algunas personas pasaban rápidamente por el lugar, la fuente era muy hermosa, pequeños chorros de agua salían del suelo cada cierto tiempo. Alrededor de la fuente habían algunas bancas bajo la sombra de 4 grandes árboles.

Yusei y Aki se sentaron en una de las bancas ya que faltaban como 15 minutos para que llegara la hora acordada.

-y dime como son tus amigos? Crees que les caiga bien.

-jaja por supuesto, el problema es si te caerán bien a ti.

-oh porque dices eso.

-sé que amaras a los gemelos, pero Crow… él es… él es especial.

-especial? En qué sentido?

-eeee ya lo veras, solo tenle paciencia sí.

-está bien.- -dijo Aki con una linda sonrisa y entre cerrando los ojos.

-eres tan linda sabes.

-oh Yusei basta…

Yusei veía como su novia se ruborizaba y en el momento en que esta volteo a verlo no pudo resistirlo más y…

Aki tenía los ojos bien abiertos pero poco a poco comenzó a cerrarlos y comenzó a rodear el cuello de Yusei con sus brazos, no sabía exactamente que era ese sentimiento que la llenaba se sentía feliz, segura y amada. El por su parte sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho ^_^, poso sus manos en la cintura de Aki y continuaron con el beso unos segundos más, luego se separaron.

Aki aun a tenia su brazos aferrados al cuello de Yusei, y él tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, Yusei sentía perderse en esos ojos que Aki poseía si bien no podía saber lo que pensaba su mirada le transmitía confianza y amor. Aki estaba en una especie de trance observando lo hermosos ojos azules de Yusei no sabía cómo podía existir un sentimiento tan maravilloso como el que ella sentía en ese momento.

-te amo Aki

-yo también te amo Yusei.- -ambos volten y se sientan viendo al frente de la fuente, Aki se recostó en el hombro de Yusei y yusei tenía su brazo derecho alrededor de ella.

"_**-"**_

"_**-"**_

_**Anzu: bien ahí esta si no entienden algo no duden en preguntar se me hizo confuso hasta para mi **_

_**IAH: si es que no sabía que palabras utilizar **_

_**Anzu: espero que les allá gustado **_

_**IAH: en el siguiente capítulo van al karaoke uuu Yusei y Aki van a cantar.**_

_**Aki: yo no sé cantar T-T**_


	8. solo intentalo

_**Anzu: démosle a los chicos un rato de diversión**_

_**IAH_ si después de esto no tendrán mucha diversión… bueno solo Yusei y Aki **_

_**Anzu: las canciones no me pertenecen ok**_

_**IAh: agradecemos a nuestra amiga akane por ayudarnos con las canciones. **_

_**Anzu: bien ya te mencione feliz?**_

_**IAh: también agradezco a los traductores anónimos del internet que me ayudaron con la traducción jeje **_

_**Anzu: los personajes de yugioh 5ds no me pertenecen, ni las canciones de dragon ball, mundo de caramelo, ozone y please! Can you keep my secret? son de sus maravillosos y respectivos autores**_

_**Te lo prometo **_

_**cap 8 Solo inténtalo **_

-tengo sed

-espera un momento iré por jugo

-si está bien.

Aki se queda sentada en el banco cuando de pronto un chico salta frente a ella

-hola hermosa que haces por aquí tan sola

Aki está sorprendida y parpadea dos veces antes de decir.

-etto… yo no… estoy sola

-eh? Pues yo no veo a nadie más que a ti linda

Aki comenzaba a asustarse no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con extraños (bueno y quien no se asusta)

-mi novio fue a comprarme un jugo

-¬¬u novio? (una aura oscura de decepción aparece tras el chico) naaa ni modo fue un placer hablar con tigo.

-hey Crow que haces.

-Yusei! Hola nada vámonos todos nos esperan tras esa tienda.

Aki observa a Yusei y al otro chico raro parados frente a ella platicando tranquilamente.

-hey Crow Te presento a Aki.

-eh? "o no! Si le dice estoy muerto, un momento,(Crow recuerda lo que dijo Aki hace un momento) "mi novio fue a comprarme jugo" (luego ve que Yusei traía en sus manos una lata de jugo de manzana)" ¿Qué? Él es tu novio.- -se dirige Crow a Aki casi gritando y apuntando con el dedo a Yusei.

-pues… si.- -le contesta Aki

-qué? Acaso ya le… no me digas que estabas tratando de ligarte a mi novia Crow?

-Qué? Yo no claro que no verdad señorita Aki… tu novia? Aaaahhhhh viejo lo hiciste.- -Crow le salta enzima a Yusei

-ya suéltame Crow

Aki tiene una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa

-así que este es tu amigo de la capital?

-si, él es Crow Hogan

-un placer

-igualmente Aki neachan, ahora vámonos Jack debe estar furioso

Todos se dirigen tras la tienda que Crow había señalado. Cuando asoman por la esquina los gemelos corren a encontrarse con Yusei

-yuuuseeiiiii. Grita Rua mientras se cuelga del brazo izquierdo de Yusei.—es verdad que iremos al karaoke

-sí, no te gusta la idea

-bromeas me encanta eh?.- - Rua ve a Aki quien le sonreía

-quien es ella?

-ella es Aki es mi novia

-Eeeeeeh? Responde el niño mientras observa a Aki

-es un placer conocerte Aki, mi nombre es Ruka soy la hermana pequeña de Yusei y (Ruka observa a Aki de pies a cabeza) si te doy permiso de que seas la novia de mi hermano mayor. Decía la niña mientras le extendía la mano a Aki.

-Ruka de que estas hablando? Pregunta Yusei un poco sonrojado.

-es un placer conocerte Ruka y gracias te prometo que cuidare mucho a tu hermano, dice mientras estrecha la mano de la pequeña.

-hey se van a quedar ahí todo el día. Grita Jack quien estaba junto con Carly esperando para ir al karaoke.

Los chico llegan a un pequeño establecimiento y piden una habitación además ordenan pizza y soda para comer mientras pasan el rato.

En una habitación moderada se encuentran 7 personas dos de las cuales están paradas con un micrófono en sus manos, mientras los demás observan divertidos la actuación de Crow y Rua quienes cantaban el opening de dragon ball z

-así se hace Rua pero ahora me toca a mí, decía Ruka tomando el micrófono.

La niña busco la canción y se dispuso a cantar

_-Hazme un mundo de caramelo_

_Llena el aire con algodón _

_Que los dulces caigan del cielo, las estrellas piñatas son._

_De repente las alegrías se me antojan de corazón _

_Si me como a besos la vida, chocolates los sueños son._

De pronto Carly se pone de pie y tomo el otro micrófono.

-esa canción me encanta. -y comienza a acompañar a Ruka

-_quiero un mundo de caramelo donde todo sepa mejor_

_Y esa niña que llevo dentro se me escape del corazón_

_Pa que juegue con sus amigos y seria con todo el mundo _

_Que la risa de todos los niños es la música del amooooor_

Las chicas terminan de cantar y toman asiento.

-Que tal lo hice Jack?

-muy bien Carly, bueno creo que ya que las niñas cantan le toca a Izayoi

-eh? Yo no, yo paso

Todos voltean a verla

-por q no quieres cantar Aki? Pregunta Rua

-esq yo no sé cantar a demás no me puedo alguna canción

-Aki puedes elegir alguna y la maquina pone la letra. Le anima Carly

-pero no soy la única q no ha cantado faltan Jack y Yusei.

-yo cantare al final después de todo lo mejor para el final no.- -se jactaba Jack

-si así nos das tiempo de huir de tus alaridos. Se burló Crow

-que dijiste enano?

Empiezan a pelear en un rincón mientras Yusei se pone de pie.

-está bien ahora cantare yo pero después tienes que cantar tu Aki, venimos a divertirnos si, no importa si no te sale bien a la primera, ok

-ok. Contesto Aki no muy convencida.

-Aki ven, ordeno Yusei para que se acercara a la maquina.-

-sí que sucede Yusei?

-me asegurare que no me hagas trampa

-eh?

-elige una canción.

Aki busca en el listado de canciones hasta que…

-hey está la conozco, creo! Está bien elijo esta

-bien ahora cuando yo termine de catar comenzara tu canción y tendrás que cantar

-mmm T-T de acuerdo

La canción que Yusei había escogido comienza a sonar (creo que todos la conocen jején por eso la escogí se llama ozone, es el segundo ending de la serie)

_Ama no gawa ukabu Zetsubou no oka  
Sameta kaze ga mata Sutooru(stole) nabikaseta_

_En una colina de desesperación aparece la vía láctea_

_La fría brisa aleteo mi estola_

"_Nen ni ichido kiri" Donna kimochi da  
Okikaeta dake de Namida nagareta_

_Solo una vez al año _

_¿Qué se siente?_

_Las lágrimas corrían por el hecho de ser remplazado _

"_Douka koyoi koso wa awasete kudasai"  
Suisei ni haseta omoi wa kogareta_

_Por favor déjame verte esta noche con seguridad_

_Estos sentimientos que montaron una cometa y q fueron anhelados _

_Yakusoku wo shita machiawase basho  
"Aikawarazu da ne" Kumorizora no chika_

_Hoshi ga nai nara hoshi ni nareba ii  
Yorisoiai nagara Chikaiai nagara_

_Nuestra promesa de juntarnos en un lugar_

_Es el mismo de siempre ¿verdad?_

_Bajo un cielo nublado _

_Si no hay estrellas, convirtámonos en ellas_

_Mientras nos acurrucamos juntos _

_Mientras nos prometemos el uno al otro._

(Aki observaba a Yusei, tiene una vos muy bonita pensó, comenzaba a aterrarse, que tal si su vos no era tan linda, a él se le escucha de lo mejor además la letra de la canción es hermosa pensaba Aki)

"_Ikanaide" "Yusu made"  
Arutairu(Altair) to bega(Vega) no you ni  
Kinou yori kimi wo suki de itai na_

_Sairui ame yamu koro  
Kasasagi yo hoshi wo kakete  
Bokura wo tsunaide_

_No te vayas hasta que yo lo diga_

_Hasta el momento como altair y vega _

_Esa lluvia lacrimal espera que este mas enamorado de ti que ayer._

_Oh magpie suspende puente_

_¡Conéctanos a todos! _

_Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka  
Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau_

Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta?  
Kotae wa NO ja nai Dakedo tarinai

_La pequeña colina donde la vía láctea se asoma_

_El paisaje que miro ahora es diferente a como me lo imaginaba_

_¿Hemos cambiado desde aquellos tiempos?_

_La respuesta no es un NO_

_Pero eso no es suficiente _

_Ijiwaru na "Kami" ga Bokura tamesunda  
Kuuseki wo uzumete Tsugi no suteeji(stage) e mukaou_

_Un malvado dios nos pone a prueba _

_Llenemos los asientos vacíos en la siguiente estación _

"_Donna kankei?" nante kikaretara  
Tomodachi ijou ka na… Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka…_

"Kizuna" to iu kotoba ga fusawashii  
Kenkashiai nagara Wakachiai nagara

_Cuando preguntaron ¿Qué clase de relación tenemos? Yo dije_

_Tal vez algo más que amigos, pero eso no es del todo cierto_

_La palabra unidos es más apropiada_

_Mientras peleamos el uno con el otro_

_Mientras terminamos relaciones con otros._

"_Mou daijoubu?" "Mada muri"  
Koushite ite ageru kara  
Ashita mo waraetara ii na_

Tsurakute tsurakute  
Itsu shinu ka wakanai  
Dakara wa ga mama na supika

_¿Estás bien ahora? Sigue siendo imposible_

_Porque las cosas terminaran de esta manera _

_Seria genial si mañana pudiéramos sonreír también_

_Este corazón está roto y adolorido._

_No sabemos cuándo vamos a morir_

_Tan precipitado espica_

Hoshi ni "negai" ja naku "chikai" wo  
to the milky Way Kiite monoroogu(monologue)  
"Kore kara saki nannen mo issho" da to  
Tada sore dake Iitai hitokoto  
swear Forever repeat forever

_A las estrellas se les mandan, no "deseos", pero si promesas para la vial láctea._

_Escucha mi monologo_

_De ahora en adelante no importa cuántos años, estemos siempre juntos_

_Es todo lo que quiero decir_

_Prometo por siempre, Repito por siempre _

Yakusoku wo shita machiawase basho  
"Aikawarazu da ne" Kumorizora no chika

Hoshi ga nai nara hoshi ni nareba ii  
Baka ni shiai nagara Aishiai nagara  
Nuestra promesa de juntarnos en un lugar

_Es el mismo de siempre ¿verdad?_

_Bajo un cielo nublado_

_Si no hay estrellas convirtámonos en ellas _

_Mientras nos reímos del otro_

_Mientras nos amamos_

_"Nee ima, doko?" "Chikyuun naka"  
Uchuuhikoushi ja nai kara  
Ozon(ozone) yori shita nara mondai nai  
"Wakatteru, sugu iku"  
Asa made sawagitai no deshou  
Taisetsu na ibasho de_

_Oye ¿Dónde estás ahora? En algún lugar de la tierra_

_No soy un astronauta, así que no hay problema mientras _

_Estés debajo de la capa de ozono_

_Entendido, estaré ahí pronto _

_¿Quiero causar un disturbio hasta que amanezca_

_En estos importantes paraderos?_

-aaah genial Yusei.- -aplaudían Rua y Ruka

-jeje hora te toca Aki.- -le dice Yusei a Aki mientras le entrega el micrófono

-mmm de acuerdo.- - decía Aki mientras tomaba el micrófono y se ponía de pie.

La canción comienza a sonar

_dou ka... please!_

_Can you keep my secret?_

_Por favor puedes guardar mi secreto?_

_kirakira to kagayaku miraa_

_watashi wa donna fuu ni utsutteiru no?_

_Que es lo que piensas cuando ves…_

_Mi reflejo en ese brillante espejo?_

_horahora to te maneku mirai_

_kore kara donna koto ga okoru no?_

_El futuro me empuja hacia adelante_

_Pero solo puedo imaginar lo que me espera allí_

_me ni mieteiru mono ga subete de wa nai kara!_

_Hay demasiadas cosas que se ocultan de nuestros ojos _

_mugamuchuu de that's ALL RIGHT_

_mayowanaide I wanna TRY_

_jibun no kimochi ni massugu de itai_

_dakedo hitotsu ya futatsu kurai_

_dare ni mo baretaku nai naisho tte aru mono da kara..._

_mune ga chotto itamu my secret_

_Me siento como si viviera en las nubes ¡pero eso está bien!_

_Tratare de no dudar_

_Quiero ser sincera con migo misma_

_Pero tú sabes que _

_Todos tienen uno o dos secretos que quieren guardarse_

_Aunque mi secreto hace dolerme un poco el corazón _

_(_Yusei observa Aki. _"porque no queria cantar? parece estar feliz, bueno espero que si lo este")_

_dou ka... please!_

_Can you keep my secret?_

_Por favor puedes guardar mi secreto?_

-eeeh porq rayos no querías cantar Aki neechan? - -pregunto Crow

-eh si es verdad cantas muy bien.- -Ruka afirmo

-jeje gracias.- -decía Aki sonrojándose

-ahora te toca Jack.- -grito Carly a su novio

Jack toma el micrófono y busca una canción cuando de pronto la maquina se apaga y aparece un mensaje. (El tiempo que usted cancelo ha terminado, gracias por venir)

-Que rayos maquina estúpida!

-jaja si traes más dinero pagamos otra. Sugirió Yusei

-mmm no tengo más dinero conmigo.- -negó Jack

-entonces creo que eso será todo vamos a casa, además Carly nos trajo en su auto y no sabemos si no ira a dejar.- -dijo Crow volteando a ver a Carly con ojitos de nos llevaras verdad?

-porque no trajiste tu d-Wheel. Regaño Jack al ver a Crow haciéndole ojitos a Carly

-baka! si taje mi d-Wheel pero como iba a traer a los niños en mi d-Wheel

-jmph

-claro que los llevare. Que hay de ustedes, dijo volteando a ver a Aki y Yusei, tienen en que irse?

-si yo iré a dejar a Aki a su casa, contesto Yusei

Los chicos se dirigen a la salida cuando Aki se detiene

-Carly? Me puedes acompañar al baño

-claro Aki vamos.

Yusei ve a Aki y Carly que se dirigían al baño voltea a ver a Jack que se dirigía afuera junto con los gemelos y Crow los seguía, Yusei se acerca y toma del brazo a Crow

-hey que te pasa Yusei?

-sshh escucha quiero que me sigas hasta donde vive Aki

-y eso como para qué?

-hare lo que me dijiste esta mañana

-veras a ese tipo

-sí y no sé qué clase de persona sea.

-está bien le diré a Carly que se lleve a los gemelos.

-está bien.

Las chicas salen del baño y todos toman su camino

_**Tu dejas un review = yo feliz ^_^**_


	9. Mirai

_**Anzu: hola aquí está la continuación.**_

_**IAH: no no me he olvidado de esta historia**_

_**Anzu: aunque paresca que si jeje aun la tengo muy presente **_

_**IAH: yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga, pero Mirai y la historia sí.**_

_**Anzu: por cierto para los que leen mi otra historia Mirai tiene el pelo largo porque en esta historia tiene 18 años ok **_

_**Entre comillas y cursiva es pensamiento.**_

_**Te lo prometo.**_

_**Cap. 9**_

_**Mirai. **_

Yusei y Aki llegan al parque, Aki baja de la d-Wheel y le entrega el casco a Yusei.

-gracias por este día Yusei, en serio creo que este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

Yusei baja de la d-Wheel se quita el casco y se acerca a Aki pone sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le inclina hasta su oído.

-no tienes que agradecer nada amor, yo espero hacer de cada día el mejor día de tu vida.

-gracias.- -Aki lo abraza Yusei mueve su cabeza hacia atrás para quedar frente a frente, se vuelve a inclinar y le da un beso, se separan y una linda y sonrojada Aki lo ve con una sonrisa.

-adiós Yusei te veré pronto verdad?

-claro nos vemos.- -Aki se va caminando, Yusei entra al estacionamiento y saca su celular. Y hace una llamada.

-Yusei! Ya la vi estoy siguiendo a tu novia, por la calle eh? Déjame ver donde rayos hay un rotulo.

-Crow no le vallas a perder el rastro.

-no claro que no ah! Mira dice calle primavera vamos calle arriba apresúrate.

-de acuerdo voy hacia allá. (Cuelgan)

Yusei corre hasta encontrar la calle que Crow le había dicho, luego sigue corriendo hasta que alcanza a ver a Aki, Yusei se esconde en un callejón y solo asoma lo suficiente para ver que hace Aki.

-hey Yusei.- -Crow le llama desde un puesto de revistas al otro lado de la acera.

-vamos.- -le dice Yusei para seguir a Aki.

Aki llega a un edificio muy grande, parece tener miedo de entrar, los chicos llegan y al ver que Aki va a voltear ambos se lanzan tras un arbusto cercano de esos que adornan el lugar, para suerte de ambos el arbusto era un escondite perfecto nadie los veía pero ellos podían ver a Aki perfectamente.

-Será que aquí es donde vive?

-guau Yusei no me dijiste que tu novia era rica.

-mmm el edificio es de ese tipo, no de Aki.

De pronto observan que Aki da un pequeño brinco y ven que un hombre de cabello entre rojo y café se acerca a ella.

-quien es el?- -pregunta Crow.

-averigüémoslo.- -dijo Yusei enfocando al hombre con sus hermoso ojos que luego cambiaron al extraño color opaco que adoptan a veces.

-que dicen?

-espero aun no… ahora si

(Con Aki)

-Aki!

-Divine!

(Con Yusei)

-ese tipo es Divine Crow

-eh! Que le dice cuéntame

(Con Aki)

- Aki de dónde vienes creí que estabas practicando adentro?

-etto… es que tenía calor y Salí a comprar un paleta helada.

-Bien y… dónde está?.

-ah! Jeje ya me la comí

Divine ve a Aki con cara incrédula y mirada enojada cuando de pronto una mano aparece en hombro de Aki.

-las paletas estaban deliciosas no Aki.- -una chica un poco más baja que Aki, llevaba una falda negra y una blusa de tirantes de color celeste, tenía el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y dos mechones amarillos que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Mirai! Si claro jeje.

(Con Yusei)

-Quien es esa chica?- -pregunta Crow

-no lo sé, parece que ayuda a Aki con su mentira.

(Con Aki)

-eh Mirai.

-si claro quien más yo fui con ella también ^_^

- eh claro, está bien, pero ahora vallan a dentro, pueden encender el aire acondicionado.

- OH NO! Menciona preocupada Mirai

-que sucede?

.es que olvide que Misty me encargo una paleta iré por ella en seguida vuelvo

-bien Mirai puedes ir pero no te tardes.- -Divine se da la vuelta y regresa al edificio, Aki voltea hacia Mirai.

-ve adentro me toca a mí salir.- -dijo Mirai sonriéndole a Aki y guiñándole el ojo.

-está bien gracias Mirai.- -Aki se va para el edificio.

(Con Yusei)

-y que paso?

-estaba enojado porque estaban afuera y les dijo que se metieran.

-¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ!

Yusei y Crow pegan un brinco por el susto que les habían dado ambos observan aun con cara de sorprendidos a la persona que los había descubierto. Tenía los ojos azul cobalto y brillaban hermosamente.

-etto… nosotros jeje se nos calló algo.- -se excusó Crow

-si así es.- afirmo Yusei.

-en este arbusto?

-si.- -(ambos)

-¡TU!.- -dijo Mirai señalando a Yusei.

-¿yo que?

-tus ojos

-que tienen?- -pregunto Yusei.

-Yusei. No puedes leer la mente de Divine.

Los ojos de Crow y Yusei cambiaron de juguetones a serios.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-mi nombre es Mirai.- -dijo extendiendo su mano.- soy amiga de Aki.

-_"Mirai es la chica con la que hablo Aki"- _Yusei tomo la mano de Mirai y se levantó junto con Crow. - -parece que sabes mi nombre pero lo mejor será presentarnos, mi nombre es Fudo Yusei y el es mi amigo Crow Hogan.

-hola.- -saludo Crow, Mirai le sonrió

-hola, no saben lo feliz que soy de que hayan venido

-nos explicas como sabes lo de los ojos de Yusei y además que queríamos leerle la mente a ese tipo

-Crow!.- -regaño Yusei.

-jeje no se preocupen, yo estoy de su lado.- -ambos chicos miraron a la chica.

-como que de nuestro lado.

-respondiendo a la primera pregunta, se lo de tus ojos porque los míos son iguales.

-qué?

-Solo que puedo controlarlos más porque yo he dedicado mi vida a perfeccionar mi habilidad, y por lo que veo tu no practicas mucho.

-pues la verdad es que no, casi no los ocupo.

-y yo sé por qué, no tienes que decirlo, pero sabes tú poder es especial es mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

-como? sabias que iba a venir o algo así?

-si, como imagino que Aki te conto, sabrás que en este edificio vivimos personas con poderes psíquicos de diferentes clases, una de mis amigas es vidente además de otras cosa.- -dijo Mirai moviendo los brazos- -pero ella dijo que alguien como yo vendría y nos ayudaría.

-ayudar a que?.- -pregunto Yusei.

Mirai voltea hacia el edificio.

-me llaman lo lamento parece que algo anda mal, tengo que irme.

-no espera dime porque no puedo leer la mente de Divine o la de Aki, lo sabes?

-si lo sé, pero es una larga historia.

-pero entonces cuéntanos no te vallas.- -le dijo Crow.

-les contare pero no hoy, yo me comunicare con ustedes después, adiós.- -dijo despidiéndose con la mano y corriendo hacia el edificio.

-que linda era.

-Crow ¬ ¬

-¿qué? Dijo que nos llamaría.

-rayos que hare ahora tengo más curiosidad.

-yo también.

_**Anzu: bien espero que les guste muchasssss gracias por leer **_

_**IAH: siii dejen reviews sayonara ^-^**_


	10. Espiritus

_**Anzu: la conti juju**_

_**IAH: incertidumbre para los chicos y muy pronto el lemon **_

_**Anzu: creí que lo habías olvidado**_

_**Aki: yo también T-T **_

_**IAH: eso quisieras si vas a tener a Yusei pues no mejor me callo, has la presentación.**_

_**Aki: tu no me mandas pero está bien lo hare. Los personajes de yugioh 5ds no le pertenecen a Anzu Hyuga solo nos utiliza para divertirse.**_

_**Te lo prometo**_

_**Cap 10**_

_**Espíritus **_

Mirai entra al edificio corriendo y se dirige al 3° piso ahí se encuentra con una chica muy linda de cabello negro y largo, de ojos jade y tenía en su frente una joya (jade) y dos collares en su cuello con dijes que hacían juego con la joya de su frente.

-que sucede Misty cal es la emergencia- -dice Mirai cansada.

-Mirai! Donde ESTA!...- -los ojos de mira se engrandecen en espera de lo que la otra chica esta por decir.- -mi paleta helada ^_^

-Misty? Me asustaste.

-jeje lo siento pero era mejor que entraras.

-ha si?

Ambas voltean a ver al centro de salón y ven a Divine que entra junto con Aki, Divine parece hablare a Aki pero Aki parece no estar interesada en lo que el dice ya que parece perdida en sus pensamientos.

-encontraste al otro me sorairo

-si es el chico del que me hablo Aki.

-lo sabía, esta es mejor de lo que había pensado, Aki está enamorada de él y le hará mas caso que a Divine.- -decía Misty muy emocionada.

-eso espero- -dijo preocupada Mirai.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Yusei tampoco puede leer la mente de Divine o la de Aki.

-¿en serio?

-si está más perdido que yo jeje.

-se llama Yusei no?

-Si

-bien Mirai parece que tendrás que entrenar a Yusei.

-eh? O_o

XxxXxxXxx

Para cuando Yusei y Crow regresan a casa de Martha ya era de noche.

-y bien adonde se fueron que nos mandaron completamente solos.

-Rua! No exageres Carly fue muy amable en venir a dejarnos.

-Carly san es genial pero tenía que venir Jack

-Jack es su novio Rua

-si pero se la pasa quejando.

-yo no veo que tu hagas otra cosa niño.- -regaño Crow

-que dijiste Crow desde cuando defiendes a Jack.

-solo para que te calles.- -Rua le da una patada en la pierna a Crow

-ahh! Ahora veras.- -ambos empiezan a correr por la sala hasta que Martha llega y.

-¡basta YA!... niños vallan a lavarse la manos para que podamos cenar.

-si Martha.- -dice Ruka tomando del brazo a Rua y se van al cuarto de baño a lavarse.

Martha observa a Yusei y Crow que estaban parados frente a ella, ambos la ven y le dicen.

-¿Qué?

-se los dije a los 4

-ah! Ok.- -dicen ambos y se van a lavar para luego ir a cenar.

Una vez que cenaron todos fueron a ver la tele hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, cuando todos estaban dormidos Yusei estaba en su cuarto dando vueltas en su cama.

-"rayos no puedo dormir veré si hay algo de tomar"- -Yusei bajo a la cocina y saco del refrigerador un cartón de leche se sirvió un poco en un vaso y metió al refrigerador lo que sobro, tomo un espejo que de imán que estaba en el refri y se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a ver sus ojos.

-¿que tienen de especiales?

-¡muchas cosas!.- -Yusei volteo al frente para encontrarse con Ruka que estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Ruka! Que haces despierta.- -Ruka se acerca a la mesa saca una silla y se sienta.

-es que tengo visitas.

-visitas? También te visitan en este lugar.

-jaja claro ellos saben siempre en donde estoy, hoy me dicen que tú tienes un aura llena de incertidumbre.

-O-O Ruka sabes lo que significa esa palabra.

-jeje claro no soy Rua

-oye eso fue cruel de tu parte.

-lo siento no fue mi intención.

-y dime quien está aquí hoy

-¡Kuriboh!

-otra vez él te visita seguido cierto? Salúdalo si!

-jeje si gracias, le gusta hablar con migo.

-¿y qué te cuenta?

-está preocupado

-¿Por qué?

-porque hay alguien que ha estado usándolos para lastimarse entre sí.

Yusei trago saliva y analizo las palabras de Ruka "para lastimarse entre sí"

-te refieres a monstruos de duelo contra monstruos de duelo?

-si y o peor es que dice que hay alguien que es capaz de materializaros en este mundo.

-"oh No" y dime Ruka eso los perjudica?

-pues en cierta forma si, nuestro mundo y el mundo de los espíritus se encuentran conectados por la relación que existe entre ciertas personas con los espíritus.

-tu eres una cierto.

-^_^ claro y tu también.

-Yo Porque lo dices?

-porque me han dicho que todo aquel que tiene poderes sobre naturales tiene que ver con ellos y mantener el equilibrio entre ambos mundos.

-pero entonces porque esta persona que los puede materializar es una amenaza?

-porque no usa su don correctamente lo usa con propósitos prohibidos.

-y porque crees que mi poder tiene que ver con los espíritus yo no lo considero así.

Ruka observo el centro de a mesa y observo flotar a la bola de pelo marrón hacia la cara de Yusei.

-Kuriboh dice que si quieres puedes vero también.

-eh y donde esta?

-tienes que usar tu don.

-oh de acuerdo.- Yusei activo sus ojos y observo a Kuriboh balanceándose de izquierda a derecha frente a él.- -O-O ¡que rayos! - -Yusei se sorprendió al verlo he inmediatamente intento tocarlo pero su mano lo atravesó como si de a nada se tratara.

-jeje no los podemos tocar nosotros no contamos con esa habilidad.

-pero yo creí que mi poder no tenía que ver con los espíritus de los monstruos de duelo.

-yo no lo sé pero tengo una amiga que podría saber déjame preguntare si

-está bien pero ahora vamos adormir ya es tarde, tú también Kuriboh no querrás que Ruka se desvele o sí?

-(ruidos de Kuriboh. ^_^ )

-que dijo?

-jeje que está bien buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

_**IAH dejen reviews**_

_**Anzu: gracias por leer y comentar Aki-nee y Tatis wow**_


	11. Me sorairo

_**Hola como están lamento la demora pero este capítulo quedo algo largo para compensar mi demora **_

_**IAH: gracias a nuestras lectoras y contestando a la pregunta de tatis SI habrá lemon de hecho creo que en el siguiente cap para este fic, para el otro aún no se si habrá lemon jeje (lo más probable es que sí)**_

_**Aki: waaa perversa.**_

_**Anzu: te prometo que será bonito Aki.**_

_**IAH: jejeje si te va guuustar.**_

_**Aki: =0_0= **_

_**Anzu: yugioh 5ds y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo esta historia y Mirai. **_

_**Te lo prometo**_

_**Cap 11**_

_**Me Sorairo **_

Hey que haces Aki!- -grita Mirai entrando a la habitación de la pelirroja de tal manera que hace que Aki se asuste.

-Mirai rayos te he dicho que toques antes de entrar.

-te quería dar una sorpresa.

-valla que lo hiciste.

-me prestas tu laptop.

-seguro que le paso a la tuya

-exploto T_T

-bueno enciéndela voy a darme un baño.

-está bien gracias.- -Mirai observo Aki que dejaba su celular en el tocador y se metió al baño, inmediatamente Mirai se para de la cama y va en busca del celular, busca entre los contactos de Aki y encuentra el que buscaba enseguida saca su celular y copia el numero lo coloca en su lugar y vuelve a la cama.

-Aki!

-si

-ya me voy

-tan pronto porque?.- -grita Aki desde el baño.

-ya revise mi correo gracias por prestarme la compu nos vemos más tarde.

-ok…

Mirai sale del cuarto de Aki y se dirige a su cuarto que quedaba a la vuelta del pasillo. Mirai entra al cuarto saca el celular y llama.

-contesta… contesta..

-hola!

-halo Yusei?

-quien habla?

-soy Mirai.

-Mirai? Hola como conseguiste mi número.

-lo leí en tu mente la última vez.

-enserio! Y yo puedo hacer eso también?

-no sé, tal vez, si vienes te puedo enseñar.

-bien, de todas formas quiero hablar con tigo.

-de acuerdo entonces en cuanto tiempo puedes venir?

-en una hora más o menos, donde quieres que nos veamos, déjame adivinar en el parque?

-no! quiero que vengas a la tienda que está al lado del edificio Arcadia.

-eh claro ahí estaré.

Una hora después Mirai estaba en la esquina de la pequeña tienda que sería el punto de encuentro, un rato después observo la d-Wheel de Yusei llegar, Mirai se acercó a él y…

-Yusei, deja tu d-Wheel por aquí.- -dijo señalándole un callejón

-aquí crees que no le harán nada

-no mira.- -le dijo Mirai moviendo un poco un viejo deposito dejando a la vista un hueco ideal para la d-Wheel.- -ocúltala aquí.

-cómo es eso posible.

-a mi amiga la visita un amigo y pues no se toda la historia pero el guarda su d-Wheel aquí

-ok.

Yusei y Mirai ocultaron la d-Wheel y Mirai le indico a Yusei que lo siquiera, la chica subió por unas escaleras viejas, por suerte llevaba shorts.

-sube.

-oye yo creo que peso el doble que tu esas cosas no nos aguantaran a los dos además a dónde vamos?

-créeme nos aguantaran y si quieres saber más de tus ojos me seguirás.

-"supongo que no tengo opción"- -Yusei siguió a la pelinegra subieron hasta el 4° piso del edificio Arcadia, una vez ahí Mirai se metió por una ventana y Yusei hiso lo mismo.

-bien ya estamos a dentro.

-acaso no tienes cámaras en este lugar? porque entramos así? Y porque?

-ya escucha no hay cámaras en los dormitorios ok, y todas las demás preguntas las resolveremos en mi cuarto.

-tu cuarto? -O_O-

-si ven sígueme.- -Mirai guio a Yusei hacia su cuarto, pasaron por el pasillo. – mira esta es la habitación de Aki.

-Aki ella vive aquí en serio.- -dijo entusiasmado Yusei.

-sí, eres su novio verdad.

-te conto

-si más o menos no hemos podido hablar muy bien que se diga, bien pasa esta es mi casa.- -Mirai abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejo ver un enorme cuarto que estaba ordenado de la siguiente forma, un cuarto normal cama, mesita de noche, teléfono, y un televisor pequeño, al fondo una pequeña sala con dos sofás y una mesa de te en el centro aun lado lo que parecía ser el cuarto de baño, y ente el cuarto y la sala de estar dos puertas.

-este cuarto es muy grande todos son así?

-la mayoría, en este nivel solo vivimos Aki, Carly, Misty yo jeje se puede decir que tenemos ciertos privilegios, bueno más Aki.

-bien ahora me explicaras como obtuviste mi número de celular.

-claro lo primero que hice fue…- -Yusei escuchaba atento a Mirai.- -esperar a que Aki se metiera al baño tome su celular busque tu número y lo copie en el mío ^_^.- -finalizo Mirai con una blanca sonrisa,

- ¬ ¬u no juegues

-no estoy jugando pero ahora si sabes el nombre que nos dan a los que poseemos este don.- -menciono Mirai tornándose seria y señalando sus ojos.

-no tengo ni la menor idea.

-por Dios enserio nunca te dio curiosidad he investigaste.

-si tuve curiosidad pero nunca investigue.

-bien entonces te explicare lo que pueda.

-te lo agradecería mucho.

-tu eres un me sorairo

-me sorairo?

-si en el pasado en Japón y el mundo Vivian clanes que hicieron pactos con la naturaleza y los espíritus, y nosotros somos descendientes del clan de los me sorairo, que significa los de los ojos color de cielo.

Yusei abrió los ojos valla que se ponía interesante. - -hay más como nosotros?- -pregunto Yusei a lo que Mirai lo observo y le sonrió para luego continuar con la explicación.

-veras en el pasado nuestro clan comenzaba a hacerse fuerte quizá el más fuete de los clanes pero esto no le importaba a los líderes después de todo los ancestros hicieron pactos con los espíritus para poder mantener el equilibrio entre ambos mundos.

-"eso es de lo que me hablo Ruka"- -pensó Yusei mientras Mirai seguía narrando

-De alguna manera un rumor se esparció entre los clanes y genero la envidia sobre todo de los del clan con el don dela telequinesis y estos convencieron a los otros de que los me sorairo eran un peligro que generaría desequilibrio por lo cual fueron supuestamente erradicados.

De alguna manera y como la naturaleza es sabia los genes de los me sorairo sobrevivientes fueron quedando como recesivos en la selección natural hasta llegar a este punto de la historia, por alguna razón en la naturaleza hay genes que se activan en la mujer y otros que solamente se activan en el hombre, en el caso el gen de los ojos color de cielo es diferente ya que se activó en nosotros dos.

-lo que quiere decir que este gen puede estar activo en ambos géneros.

-exacto!

-entonces hay más me sorairo además de nosotros dos?

-no! ustedes son los únicos!.- -Yusei se sorprendió al ver que alguien salió de lo que parecía ser un armario.

-quien es ella?

-ah jeje me preguntaba cuando saldrías? Mira Yusei te presento a Misty ella es mi amiga la vidente de la que te hable.

-estoy muy feliz de conocerte Yusei.

-gracias, … igualmente.

-bien ya que tú no sabes nada acerca de los dones habrá que explicarte mejor, si me permites Mirai.- -dijo la de ojos color jade sentándose en un sofá, Mirai asintió con la cabeza, y ella Yusei siguieron a Misty sentándose en el sofá que era para dos.

-y dime Yusei que puedes hacer con tus ojos? Además de ver claro esta ¬ ¬

-pues puedo leer la mente de la mayoría de las personas.

-eso es siempre?, es decir todo el tiempo.

-no! Solo cuando yo quiero.

-excelente eso quiere decir que lo dominas. Otra cosa?

-si hay dos cosas más.- -dijo Yusei bajando la mirada.- -pero una de estas solo ocurre cuando estoy muy enojado.

-aja cuáles son?.- -pregunto Misty curiosa

-pues una vez cuando era niño mande a volar a un niño que estaba peleando con migo y ni siquiera lo toque, la otra es muy extraña, ordeno algo y lo hacen.

-como así?. - -a Misty parecía interesarle cada vez más lo que Yusei decía.

-veras la primera vez que lo hice estaba en primer año del instituto, y un tipo del último año estaba molestando a una amiga, mi amigo Crow y yo quisimos ayudarle, el tipo se enojó y llamo a mas tipos entonces no sé cómo le dije que se largara de ahí y… - -Mirai y Misty escuchaban atentas esperando escuchar algo impresionante.- - y se fue así nada más.

-eh? Se lo dijiste y se fue como sabes que es una habilidad.

-pues yo cuido un niño es como mi hermanito y es algo testarudo jeje, siempre uso esta habilidad para que haga su tarea o se lave los dientes, y el después se queda confundido y cree que es muy obediente.

-eso si es saber aprovecharse de la situación ¬ ¬ .- -le dijo Mirai.

-esto es muy interesante Mirai no posee las 2 últimas.

-así? Y que es lo que haces?

-pues 1) leo la mente, 2) si digo algo hago que me crean, y...- – Mirai cerro la boca miro a Yusei y sus ojos cambiaron al color más claro. Yusei se sorprendió al escuchar en su mente la vos de Mirai.- - y 3) la telepatía.

-valla esto es muy extraño. - -comento Yusei.- -esto quiere decir que solamente tenemos un don en común.

-así es, es por eso que quiero que Mirai te enseñe a controlar tus poderes, ella domina los suyos muy bien, y tú puedes enseñarle a ella como usar los dones que tú tienes.

-y que hay de los otros dones dijiste que me hablarías de ellos.

-calma a eso vamos. Existen 7 dones otorgados a los humanos por los espíritus, se dice que solamente son necesarios 100 elegidos para mantener el equilibrio. Pero en la actualidad ya no es así. Somos muy pocos los que sabemos el verdadero propósito de nuestros dones.

-entiendo lo que dices.- -interrumpió Yusei.- -yo no sé cuál es el propósito de ser así, pero no entiendo del todo ¿porque?

-eso es Yusei, debido a que los antiguos clanes se disociaron, y regaron los genes sin control, aun así la naturaleza y los espíritus que son sabios entregaron los dones a las personas necesarias, pero para una persona que no conoce su historia esos dones no son nada más que una maldición.

-hay que aburrido Misty! pasemos a lo interesante siii los dones.- -menciono Mirai entusiasmada.

Yusei observo divertido como Misty le arrojaba una mirada asesina a Mirai mientras esta última mostraba una sonrisa infantil.

-oh está bien, estos son los 7 clanes

1- telépatas.

2- videntes

3-telequinecis

4- convocadores.

5-me sorairo

6- comunicadores.

7-sabios espíritus acompañantes.

-eh? Eso es algo confuso.- -dijo Yusei observando a Misty y Mirai.

-que es lo que no entiendes.

-que nosotros podemos usar un don de los que los otros clanes poseen.

-así es.- -afirmo Mirai.- -veras los me sorairo fueron cazados por la envidia que causo en los otros clanes el hecho de que podíamos controlar los 7 dones.

-O-O que! Los 7!

-si pero no te emociones los otros clanes, mmm como te lo explico un ejemplo Misty es vidente ese es su don por herencia pero además de este puede controlar dos dones más.

-así es.- -interrumpió Misty.- -pero por el momento solo ha despertado uno más que es la telepatía.

-entonces.- -hablo Yusei.- -el don principal de los me sorairo es…

-la lectura de mentes.- -afirmo Mirai.

-bien pero y que con todo esto.- -Yusei tenía muy en cuenta lo que Ruka le dijo la noche anterior estaba asustado porque sabía que se trataba de Aki.

-Yusei porque seguiste a Aki ayer?.- -pregunto Mirai.

-eh porque no me gusta que ese tal Divine la controle y quería ver qué clase de intenciones tenia.

-pues hiciste bien en sospechar de él Yusei.- -decía Misty poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Yusei.- -Divine es un traidor.

"Tok" "tok" "tok" (tocan la puerta)

-Mirai! Porque la puerta tiene llave soy yo Aki!.- -gritaba la chica desde el corredor.

-oh no! si Aki entra y te ve me ahorca- -le dijo Mirai a Yusei tomándolo del cuello.

-y tú crees que yo quedaría vivo hay dos mujeres aquí!.- -decía afligido Yusei zafándose de Mirai.

-Mirai! Que pasa sé que está ahí!.- -volvió a gritar Aki.

-eh si Aki espera es que me estoy cambiando.

Mirai tomo a Yusei del brazo y lo arrojo dentro del armario, luego tomo a Misty he hiso lo mismo con ella.

-y a mí porque?

-porque le dije a Aki que me estaba cambiando.- -finalizo Mirai cerrando la puerta, y luego salió de la sala de estar y llega a la puerta para abrirla.

-hola puedo entrar.

-^_^ cl… claro entra

Aki entro al cuarto de Mirai y se sentó en la cama.

Sabes estaba pensando porque no vamos a tomar un cappuccino al café de la esquina no creo que Divine se enoje.

-mmm me parece una idea genial!

-verdad. También pensaba en llamar a Yusei así te lo puedo presentar.- -dijo Aki sacando su celular.- -le diré que traiga su amigo para que te lo presente también.

-etto pero, pero, espera. - -decía Mirai moviendo las manos

-no querías eso?

-si pero…-

-note vas a echar para atrás o sí? Bueno igual quiero ver a Yusei así que voy a llamarle.- -Aki abrió el celular y comenzó a buscar el número.

-" o no, o no. Que hago. Ah ya sé" Mirai le dio la espalda a Aki y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

(En el armario)

Había poco espacio por lo que Yusei y Misty luchaban por el espacio.

-¡oye! Quita tu brazo de ahí.- -susurro Misty enojada.

-lo siento… ¡oye! cuidado hacia donde mueves tu pierna.- -se quejó Yusei

-perdón pero no veo nada

-así yo tampoco

-uuu no puedes ver en la oscuridad?. Murmuro Misty

-es un broma ¬ ¬

-mmm sí.

De pronto Yusei escucha a Mirai llamarlo en su mente.

-Yusei! Yusei! Escucha Aki te va a llamar pon tu celular en vibrador.

-oh no.

-qué pasa?- -pregunto Misty, en lo que Yusei se volteaba con un gran esfuerzo y trataba de llegar hasta su celular. Hasta que lo encontró y lo puso en modo silencio. Justo a tiempo para recibir la llamada de Aki, el armario estaba alejado de la habitación principal por lo que si susurraba Aki no lo escucharía.

-hola.- -contesto Yusei.

-hola amor como estas?

-mmm bien y tu.- -decía Yusei quien cada vez perdía más espacio contra Misty.

-bien oye puedes venir a tomar un café conozco una cafetería cerca del parque y quería presentarte a una amiga tal vez podrías traer a Crow?

-me parece genial te veremos en el parque dentro de una hora.

-genial nos vemos. (Cuelgan)

-bien ya está, alístate saldremos dentro de 45 minutos.- -le dijo Aki feliz a su amiga.

-está bien nos vemos entonces.- -Aki salió de la habitación y Mirai volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave para después salir corriendo hacia el armario.

Cuando abrió la puerta Yusei cayó al suelo primero seguido de Misty quien le cayó en la espalda.

-haaay…

-grosero no peso tanto.

-no pero aun así duele.- -Misty se levantó ayudada de Mirai y Yusei se sentó y le marco a Crow

-qué quieres?.- -contesto Crow.

-necesito que vengas al parque del centro ahora mismo

-porque haría eso?

-quieres ver a Mirai si o no?

-estaré ahí en media hora.(cuelgan)

-bien vendrá, ahora debo ir sacar la d-Wheel e irme al parque, por cierto cuentan con mi apoyo en su plan contra Divine.

-O_O eh? . –ambas chicas miraron sorprendidas a Yusei.

-no subestimen mi don de lectura de mentes, por cierto hay alguien aquí que pueda hablar con los espíritus.

-no Divine no ha podido reclutar a ninguno, ellos viven como ermitaños y en mi opinión son los elegidos más respetables para con su misión.

Yusei les sonrió y salió de la habitación de la misma forma en que había entrado.

_**Anzu: realmente espero que les guste en el proximo cap habra mas romance.  
**_

_**IAH: ! y pasion! jaja esperamos reviews **_

_**Anzu: gracias por leer. **_


	12. Vivir en Neo Domino City

_**Anzu: hola vengo con la conti**_

_**IAH: sé que dije que en este cap habría lemon pero me quedo muy largo así que será hasta el siguiente **_

_**Anzu: que ya tengo a la mitad por cierto**_

_**IAH: cuantos fic clasificación m te has leído hikari**_

_**Anzu: ya perdí la cuenta.**_

_**Aki: pervertidas.**_

_**Anzu: bueno ya Yusei has la presentación si **_

_**Yusei: yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga, pero esta historia si **_

_**Te lo prometo **_

_**Cap 12**_

_**Vivir en Neo Domino City **_

Unos 35 minutos después…

Yusei llega al parque para encontrase con Crow.

-hola.- -saluda Yusei a su amigo quien lo esperaba recostado en una de las columnas de la entrada del parque

-hola, y bien donde esta Mirai?- -pregunto Crow mientras se enderezaba.

-la veremos en unos 25 minutos.

-ah bueno, y ahora tu porque saliste de la casa tan apurado, eh?

-no me vas a creer todo lo que me paso.

-pues empieza a contar.

Yusei comenzó a contarle Crow solo un poco de lo que había hablado con las chicas hace un rato.

Mientras tanto Aki salía de su cuarto he iba en busca de Mirai, camino hasta llegar al cuarto y abrió la puerta.

"si ella no toca antes de entrar a mi cuarto pues yo tampoco" pensó a pelirroja mientras habría para ver a Mirai frente al espejo colocándose unos aritos de cruces.

Mirai vestía una blusa negra sin mangas, una mini falda de lona color azul, zapatillas all star negras y medias largas también de color negro que llegaba un poco arriba de su rodilla por lo que solo enseñaba un poco de la piel de sus lindas piernas.

-¡Guau! Que linda.- -menciono Aki sorprendiendo un poco a Mirai.

-jeje, si quiero impresionar al amigo de tu novio.

-Mirai? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-eh? Lo se jeje pero no está de más arreglarse no crees? Jeje.- -rio Mirai nerviosa.- -pero mírate tú también estas muy linda.- -dijo Mirai observando a Aki quien vestía una blusa negra con una calavera en el pecho una falda de paletones a cuadros roja con negro con una cadena que colgaba en un costado, además zapatos all star y medias como las de Mirai.

(en el parque)

-valla! me parece genial yo quiero tener un don también.

-jaja pensé que no me creerías, ah una cosa más Crow.

-qué cosa?

-cuando Aki nos presente a Mirai has como si no la conociéramos.

-mmm porque?

-porque descubrirá que la seguimos ayer.

-así es cierto.

Crow mira tras Yusei y ve que vienen las chicas.

-ah mira ahí vienen.

Yusei voltea y ve a Aki "valla que está muy linda" pensó al ver como estaba vestida, Aki observa a los chicos y se dirigen hacia ellos.

-hola chicos.- -saluda Aki. – les presento a mi amiga Mirai.

-es un placer conocerlos.- -saluda Mirai inclinándose (saludo japonés)

-lo mismo digo. – saludan ambos chicos haciéndolo mismo que Mirai.

-bien porque no vamos a la cafetería?. –sugirió Aki, a lo que los chicos y Mirai sintieron.

El tiempo paso rápido y Mirai y Crow parecían llevarse muy bien, mientras que Yusei y Aki se la pasaron mirándose a los ojos y dándose uno que otro rápido beso en los labios. Hasta que llegó la hora de que las chicas regresaran al edificio no podían dejar que Divine se enterara, estaba prohibido salir del edificio cuando no era el día libre de la persona.

-bien espero que nos veamos pronto.- Aki se acercó a Yusei para despedirse dándole un beso en los labios, Yusei la tomo de la cintura y Aki puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y siguieron con el beso, mientras Crow y Mirai volteaban a verse.

-yo también espero que podamos salir pronto.- -le dijo Mirai a Crow con una sonrisa y una mirada que pusieron a Crow muy nervioso.

-e… en serio?

-claro, si tú quieres.

-por supuesto que sí.

-bien hasta entonces.- -Mirai se acercó y le dio a Crow un beso en la mejilla

-adiós (contesto Crow aun idiotizado)

-bien Aki ya sé que te quieres llevar a Yusei pero no se puede vámonos.- -se burló la pelinegra

Aki y Yusei se separaron y se sonrojaron un poco, Aki se despidió con la mano.- -promete que nos veremos pronto.- - le dijo Aki a Yusei, él le sonrió y le dijo

-te lo prometo princesa. Aki le sonrió era genial sentirse querida se voltio y salió junto con Mirai hacia el edificio.

Crow y Yusei van camino al parque a recoger sus d-Wheels

-sabes creo que voy a inscribir a los gemelos en la escuela de Neo Domino.

-pues me parece bien, me gusta este lugar ^_^

-creo que lo que quieres decir es que te gusta Mirai.

- eh bueno si y qué?

-nada que nosotros podemos hacer nuestro último año de instituto aquí en Neo Domino.

-Es en serio nos quedaremos aquí, que hay de tus padres? Y los padres de los Rua y Ruka.

-por ellos no te preocupes si yo estoy aquí no tendrán más opción que dejar que se queden, y con respecto a mis padres ya veré que les digo, además no es como que me voy a quedar de vago, por el contrario este instituto tiene buena reputación.

-hay no ya está que no entre.

-jaja tonterías las clases comienzan dentro de dos semanas hay tiempo para estudiar.

Así que Yusei hablo con los padres de los gemelos ellos eran una especie de familiares lejanos pero se llevaban muy bien por lo que aceptaron ya que por sus negocios eso les convenía, los padres de Yusei… ellos costaron un poco más pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

Mirai cito a Yusei una vez más en el edificio tenían que entrenar y hablar un poco más acerca de Divine. Yusei y Mirai siguieron la ruta de entrada anterior, y Mirai tenía un espacio muy grande en su habitación era como un anexo secreto, estaba tras las pertas que Yusei había notado la última vez que estuvo ahí, y que pensó que era el armario, por supuesto ese mismo día se dio cuenta donde en verdad era el armario, cosa que prefería olvidar.

-valla este cuarto es muy grande.

-así es aquí es donde vamos a entrenar.

-tengo una pregunta, acaso Divine no detecta que usamos nuestros dones, digo se supone que el es muy fuerte no.

-jeje si pero en el edificio hay como 75 personas usando sus dones y Divine no se fijaría en nosotros.

-bien entonces que hacemos?

-comencemos con entrenar tu mente y no dejar que nadie más use su don en ti.

-y como hacemos eso

-Aki? Que haces aquí!.- -dijo Mirai asustada señalando tras Yusei.

Yusei volteo a ver y si Aki estaba ahí observándolos.

-Aki eh? Yo yo te te puedo explicar.

-huy parece que está enojada.- -dijo Mirai, Aki frunció el ceño y se acercó a Yusei.

-Aki? Escucha.- -dijo Yusei

-ya se fue creo que no te vio.

Yusei se quedó viendo el lugar donde había estado Aki.

-es vedad.

Mirai camino y se colocó frente a Yusei y le comenzó a gritar.

-¡Aki NO ESTA AQUÍ! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ahora no! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ahora no!

-¡YA BASTA!.- -Yusei cerró los ojos y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.- -¿Qué haces? Este es tu don.- -dijo abriendo lo ojos y recordando los dones de Mirai.

-sip, ahora no dejes que lo use en ti.

-y como hago eso?

-pues no me creas no dejes que tu mente descifre mis palabras.

-jah que fácil lo dices.

Mirai entre cerro los ojos y se pusieron de color celeste.- -mira Crow vino a visitarnos.

-así? .- -Yusei volteo y vio a Crow iba a saludarlo cuando Mirai lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Concéntrate!

-aah esto es muy confuso.

Mirai no sabía cómo explicarle a Yusei lo que debía hacer para que no cayera por decirlo así en el hechizo. Pero no fue necesario paso cerca de una hora cuando Yusei descubrió que debía hacer. Debía cerrar su mente ha Mirai. Al principio era muy difícil.

-ah me duele la cabeza, creo que me va dar parálisis.

-jeje bueno descansemos un rato.- -los chicos se cetaron en el piso en medio del gran cuarto vacio.

-Mirai? Tu sabes porque Aki es tan importante para el plan de Divine.

-Claro, ella es convocadora y además los espíritus la obedecen.

-y que acaso no hay más como Aki?

-si hay, pero el poder de Aki es incalculable y además fue engañada por Divine quien le dijo una historia diferente, Aki tiene mente fuerte pero por alguna razón Divine logro convencerla y hace todo lo que le ordena como eso de salir por las noches a y tener duelos con los que se supone controlara más sus poderes, claro él la está entrenando para ser despiadada y así concretar su plan.

-eso es despreciable, lo voy a…

-no tu solo no podrás, en estos momentos necesitamos entrenar.

-Mirai!

-si?

-yo conozco a alguien que se comunica con los espíritus y los puede ver.

Mirai abrió enormemente los ojos y se acercó a Yusei y tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta le pregunto.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es? ¿Yusei?. - -decía mientras lo sacudía.

-porque es tan importante?

-no te das cuenta, con alguien con ese don de nuestro lado podríamos casi asegurar la victoria.

-porque?

-conoces a Carly cierto.

-no mucho solo se que es la novia de un amigo

-ella tiene el don de los sabios espíritus acompañantes, ella puede hacer que los espíritus que nos eligieron se muestren ante nosotros, pero no nos servirá de nada si no les entendemos, ahí entra en juego el comunicador.

-y eso podría poner en riesgo a esa persona.

-para eso estamos nosotros los que podemos usar los 7 dones para cuidar de esa persona. - -termino Mirai colocando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de hombro de Yusei (inclinada porque es más alto que ella) y levantando el puño derecho en pose triunfal.

-de acuerdo.

-y bien quién es.

-se llama Ruka, y es como una hermana para mí.

-y donde esta ella.

-está en la casa donde nos estamos quedando.

-qué edad tiene?

-tiene 11 años.

-valla es muy joven.

(Yusei le contó a Mirai que planeaba vivir en Neo Domino ese año junto a Crow y los gemelos, que planeaban entrar al instituto de Neo Domino y los gemelos en la primaria. Mirai le conto que ella y Aki también asisten a ese instituto y ahí le podía presentar a Ruka, ya que el instituto y la primaria quedan casi a la par)

_**Anzu: bien espero que les guste **_

_**IAH: si, esperamos reviews onegai.**_


	13. Prometo por siempre

_**Anzu: porque me dejas sola fue tu idea en primer lugar… IAH?**_

_**Mirai: ya déjala yo te acompaño**_

_**Anzu: arigatooo T-T pensé y rrepensé para subir este cap**_

_**Yusei: más te vale que no halla echo nada en contra de los deseos de Aki**_

_**Anzu: por eso no te preocupes pero fue mi inner pervertida la que hizo el lemon así que Mirai quieres hacer la advertencia por favor **_

_**Mirai: claro!... Si eres una persona de mente cerrada o si no tienes 18 años o más, abstente de leer este cap porque hay escenas solo para mayores de edad o que ciertas personas consideran malas **_

_**Anzu: genial ^-^**_

_**Mirai: a se me olvidaba yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga pero esta historia y yo si **_

_**Te lo prometo**_

_**Cap 13**_

_**Prometo por siempre.**_

Dos semanas pasaron volando y en ese tiempo Crow estudio para pasar el examen de admisión.

-solo tuve una semana para estudiar Porque las pruebas para entrar al instituto las hacen una semana antes de que las clases comiencen -

-no es verdad esas son para casos especiales como nosotros.- -respondió Yusei.- -además no te fue tan mal.

-je je puedes llamar me Crow-sama de ahora en adelante.

-no gracias, apúrate o llegaremos tarde.

En este tiempo Yusei y Mirai siguieron entrenando a escondidas de Aki y Divine, Misty recomendó no decirle nada a Aki hasta saber más del plan de Divine.

Yusei y Aki han tenido varias citas aunque casi siempre acababan mal debido a las interrupciones de Divine.

Los chicos se dirigen al instituto pero primero dejan a los gemelos en la escuela y luego se van al instituto que queda a la par, ahí los esperaban Aki, Mirai y Carly, para ir a ver los salones.

-Hola chicas.- -saluda Crow

-hoolaa.- -contestan las tres al unísono moviéndose un poco para lucirles a los chicos sus uniformes

-donde esta Jack.- -pregunta Carly un poco triste.

-oh el vendrá pronto recuerda que no es muy puntual.- -contesto Yusei, luego volteo a ver a Aki y se acercó a ella.- -te ves hermosa.- -dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Jack llego tarde como había predicho Yusei, Jack es un año mayor que los chicos pero el año pasado se dedicó a trabajar, el deseo de superación y la estabilidad económica que ahora tiene lo llevaron de regreso al instituto.

Los 6 quedaron en el mismo salón (IAH: gracias a mis influencias) y las clases comenzaron, largas y aburridas como toda clase, hasta que llego la hora de la salida, los chicos se dirigen a la primaria para recoger a los gemelos, en cuanto los ojos de los niños divisan a Yusei corren hacia él.

-Yusei, Aki nee chan.- -gritan los niños acercándose a los adolescentes.

-hola chicos como les fue.

-genial.- -contesto Ruka.

-mmm es una escuela Yusei porque preguntas eso?. - -responde Rua.

-mmm bien les quiero presentar a una amiga.- -dijo Yusei mirando hacia Mirai, quien se acercó para conocer a los gemelos.- -ella es Mirai, Mirai él es Rua (señala a Rua) y ella es Ruka (señala a Ruka)

Mirai observa a los niños y cuando escucha el nombre de Ruka sus ojos azules se ensanchan y enfocan el rostro de la pequeña. Ruka sintió que la mirada que le daba a ella era diferente y se encogió un poco tomándole la mano a Yusei.

-es un placer conocerte señorita Mirai.- -saludo Rua extendiéndole la mano a la chica, quien se agacho a su nivel y le dijo.

-créeme el placer es todo mío. –dijo tomando la mano del niño y observándolo seriamente, después los labios de Mirai formaron una sonrisa de gato :3 y… - -eres tan lindo.- -dijo abrazando a Rua, mientras Crow observaba desde atrás verde de celos.

En los siguientes 2 meses Yusei no comento nada a Ruka también por Misty, Mirai debía admitir que Yusei mejoro mucho incluso logro engañara a ella, Yusei también le enseño como hacer que le obedecieran ese más bien era un juego no harían mucho con él pues la mente de su oponente era demasiado fuerte.

Es viernes y ese día los gemelos no tendrían clases y los alumnos del instituto saldrían temprano, los chicos salen del edificio y van al estacionamiento.

-nos vemos luego chicos Jack prometió llevarme al cine..- se despidió Carly de los chicos.

-qué? No se te había olvidado.

-no hoy no Jack Atlas

Asi Carly arrastro a Jack al cine, mientras Crow se le acerco a Mirai.

-qui-quieres ir a-a almorzar co-con migo.- -tartamudeo Crow, Mirai le observo con una cara muy tierna y

-¡por supuesto vamos!.- -salto la chica tomándolo del brazo y caminando hacia la d-Wheel del chico.

-bien creo que eso nos deja solos.- -le dijo Yusei a Aki quien sonreía al ver a Mirai arrastrar a Crow.

-si así parece, y ahora que hacemos nosotros?

-qué te parece si también vamos a almorzar.- -Aki asintió con la cabeza y ambos se subieron en la d-Wheel roja.

llevaban unos minutos de viaje cuando...

-Yusei como te va en el trabajo.- -pregunto Aki quien ya no tenía miedo de viajar en la d-Wheel

-a muy bien, Jack tenía razón la paga es buena considerando las horas y los días que trabajo.

-jeje si me alegro que estés feliz con eso, y que hay de tu jefe es gruñón. Preguntaba Aki mientras bajaba de la d-Wheel para entrar a un puesto de comida rápida.

-no para nada de hecho el dueño del taller es muy joven tiene 22 años.

-ooh y como se llama?.- -preguntaba Aki mientras tomaban asiento y veían que ordenar.

-se llama Bruno.- -decía Yusei viendo el menú, en eso llego la mesera, ambos pidieron una hamburguesa.

Yusei y Crow estaban trabajando 3 horas al día en un taller, Jack les había conseguido el empleo que era de lunes a jueves y a veces los fines de semana. (Anzu: jeje si Jack es más trabajador en este mundo alterno) los padres de Yusei le daban una mensualidad la enviaban a su cuenta para gastos del instituto y también un poco para él, también los padres de los gemelos les mandaban una gran cantidad de dinero que era administrada por Yusei. Los padres de Rua y Ruka le pedían que los consintiera en todo siempre y cuando se portaran bien.

-estuvo muy rico, creo que tenía mucha hambre.- -decía Aki limpiándose los labios con una servilleta. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del local.

-y ahora que hacemos?.- -pregunto Yusei.

-no sé, hoy es viernes así que tenemos hasta las 6 de la tarde que es la hora normal de salida del instituto. - -Yusei volteo a verla y le dijo sonriéndole.

-aja Aki eres una niña mala, no vas a casa después de la escuela.- -Aki voltea y le dan un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-jump si es que se me pegan tus malos hábitos.

-jaja si como no.

-qué te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones.- -decía Aki siguiendo a Yusei quien estaba encendiendo la d-Wheel.

-mm no creo que sea buena idea.

-porque no?.- -pregunto Aki triste.

-por esto.- -dijo Yusei levantando la tela de la chaqueta donde tenía el escudo del instituto.

-um los uniformes me olvide de ellos.

-porque no vamos a la playa ahí no nos dirán nada.

-si hace mucho que no voy.- -decía Aki aplaudiendo y montándose en la d-Wheel.

La playa más cercana quedaba a una hora (a la velocidad que Yusei conduce ^_^) no era un lugar adecuado para bañase pero si para dar un paseo.

Los chicos llegan al estacionamiento y luego se dirigieron al muelle. Ahí observaron las holas que rompían contra los pilares del muelle y decidieron bajar a la playa, se habían quitado las chaquetas de los uniformes y solo tenían la camisa blanca que usan debajo, al llegar a la playa Aki se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas y comenzó a brincar sobre la arena.

-quítate los zapatos Yusei.

-eh? Mejor te espero aquí sí.

-claro que no apresúrate.- -regaño Aki haciendo un puchero.

-está bien. - -contesto Yusei quien obedeció a Aki y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, luego Aki llego y lo arrastro con ella más cerca del mar. Yusei vio como Aki metía sus pies en el agua cada vez que las olas llegaban a la orilla, observo que corría hacia él y suponiendo lo que aria se enrollo el pantalón hasta sus rodillas y Aki lo llevo hacia el mar.

-ven, ven.- -gritaba Aki metiéndose en el mar.

-espera tú tienes falda yo no quiero mojarme el pantalón.

Aki pone cara de enojada y comienza a arrojarle pequeñas gotas de agua a Yusei lasque recogia con sus manos Yusei se cubre con sus brazos.- -oye no espera, ya veras,.- -Aki comienza a reír y Yusei comienza también a arrojarle agua. En medio de la diversión Aki voltea al mar y…

-¡CUIDADO!. - -grita señalando el mar al ver una enorme ola que se acercaba, los dos corren hacia la orilla, Aki casi tropieza pero Yusei la salva y llegan a la orilla sin que la ola los alcanzara.

-eso estuvo cerca.- -decía Yusei mientras se sentaba en la arena seca.

-creo que no nos salvaremos.- -pronuncio Aki señalando el cielo, Yusei volteo a ver y una enorme nube negra estaba sobre ellos.

-cómo es que no vimos eso antes.

-creo que eso no estaba ahí antes, salió de la nada.- -dijo Aki quien ayudo a Yusei a levantarse y caminaron hacia la orilla por sus zapatos, luego se dirigen al estacionamiento.

-Bien vámonos ya.- -dijo Yusei entregándole a Aki el casco y su chaqueta del uniforme.

-qué hora es?.- -pregunto Aki

-ya son las 6

-¡QUE! Cuanto tiempo estuvimos aquí, ah no importa valió la pena (el celular de Aki suena)- -es Mirai.

-dile que te cubra.

-sí; hola Mirai que ocurre?

-como que, qué ocurre dónde estás? Divine pregunta por ti.

-y que le dijiste.

-que ya habías entrado así que no puedes pasar por la puerta de enfrente, también le dije que te dolía la cabeza y que estabas en tu cuarto muriéndote así que más vale que si te llega a ver pongas cara de muerta.

-oh está bien pero no llegare hasta dentro de una hora igual mi cuarto tiene llave dile que no quiero que me molesten.

-si está bien adiós.

-que dijo?

-no puedo entrar al edificio por la entrada principal.

-porque?

-Divine estará hoy en la recepción por un evento de esta noche y Mirai le dijo que yo había entrado antes que el llegara a la recepción.

-mm bueno ya pensaremos en algo dices que vives es el 4° piso no?

-si.- -contesta Aki antes de sentir una gota en su nariz

-oh no creo que nos mojaremos en serio,- -decía Yusei viendo como una gota se convertía en miles y una fuerte tormenta comenzaba a caer, la tormenta se prolongó todo el camino aun cuando llegaron al centro la tormenta parecía más fuerte Yusei entro al callejón donde ocultaba su d-Wheel siempre que entraba con Mirai y ambos bajaron.

-o no y ahora como entro.- -decía Aki viendo hacia el edificio.

-sube por estas escaleras.

-cuáles escaleras? Decía Aki viendo la pared.

-"no las puede ver" eh estas escaleras Aki.- - decía Yusei poniendo sus ojos de color celeste y tocando las escaleras.

-ah como es que no las vi que ciega soy jeje. Pero me da miedo además tú no te puedes ir con esta tormenta y ya que existen estas escaleras porque no subimos y te vas cuando la lluvia se calme.

Yusei volteo a ver el cielo y no parecía que fuera a terminar de llover.

-No creo que se calme Aki.

-igual no quiero que te vayas con esta lluvia vamos te enseñare mi casa.

Yusei acepto ( IAH: valla que costó convencerte. Yusei: ¬¬) y junto con Aki subió al 4° piso una vez dentro cerraron la ventana y se dirigieron a la habitación de Aki.

-que frio hace.- -se quejaba Aki mientras abría la puerta.- -bien entra.- -Yusei entro y pudo ver que la habitación de Aki era más grande que la de Mirai, en la entrada no estaba su recamara si no una sala de estar.

-vamos a meter la ropa a la secadora creo que mis camisas y pantalón de gimnasia te quedan.- -decía Aki mientras se metía a un cuarto que resultó ser el armario y sacaba dichas prendas.

Yusei observo el cuarto lleno de ropa y…

-"porque ella tiene un armario tan grande ¬¬u"

-bien aquí están.- -dijo Aki entregándole el uniforme de gimnasia a Yusei.- -ahora dame tu uniforme lo meteré a la lavadora y luego se secara. (Anzu: si son dos en una. –IAH: te odio Aki)

-eh está bien pero no creo que esto me quede.- -decía Yusei sosteniendo por la cintura el pantalón de Aki mientras salían del armario y se meten al cuarto de baño donde está la lavadora-secadora.

Yusei puso su chaqueta en la máquina y cuando volteo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ya que Aki también pensaba hacer lo mismo y estaba desabrochando en ultimo botón de su chaqueta, y gracias a la lluvia la camisa blanca de Aki estaba empapada y Yusei pudo ver su enorme busto retenido por un sujetador de encaje blanco.

Yusei volteo rápidamente antes de que sus hormonas ganaran y hecho fuera todo pensamiento pervertido –"si claro, no puedo hacerlo ella está detrás de mí T-T"

Aki metió la chaqueta a la lavadora y vio como Yusei se quitaba su camisa blanca y dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos y su amplia espalda. Aki pudo sentir como el rubor invadía sus mejillas justo en ese momento Yusei volteo y ambos quedaron atrapados en la mirada de deseo que ambos tenían del otro.

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que se besaron, Yusei atrajo a Aki hacia sí colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y golpeo con su lengua los labios de Aki, no le bastaba con un simple beso quería más de Aki.

Aki abrió su boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran y lucharan desesperadamente por ganar territorio en la boca del otro. Ambos bajaron al suelo lentamente hasta quedar arrodillados, una vez hecho esto Yusei empujo a Aki hacia el suelo, Aki arqueo la espalda debido al frio del suelo, Yusei estaba sobre ella aun sin romper el beso.

Después de unos segundos Yusei puso fin al beso y se separó solo un poco de Aki colocando sus manos a cada lado de ella. Yusei pudo ver a Aki muy sonrojada y con una respiración agitada.

Aki veía a su novio quien no le quitaba la mirada de en sima, observaba como la respiración de Yusei era cada vez más rápida, observo el maravilloso pecho que Yusei poseía y esos brazos que le encantaban.

Yusei se acercó nuevamente y comenzó a besarla en el cuello se sostenía con su mano derecha con la otra comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Aki al sentir esto Aki dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, sonido que pareció encender más a Yusei.

-Yusei no ahg.- -se quejó Aki, Yusei dejo de besarla y acariciarla y la observo.

-que sucede?

-n-no sé si yo. Decía volteando no podía estar más sonrojada y evitaba mirar a Yusei a los ojos.

-no are nada que no quieras princesa. Decía suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de Aki y se sentaban.

Aki miro a Yusei con sus enormes ojos almendrados que esa noche tenían un brillo especial, ahora ella no podía apartarlos de los ojos azules que Yusei poseía parecían incitarla, era lo mismo que los ojos de Aki le transmitían a él.

-pero es que.- -comenzó Aki con vos temblorosa.- -tengo miedo.- -Yusei le tomo de la barbilla y la hiso verle para preguntarle.

-me tienes miedo?

-no! tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, que tal si después ya no me quieres.- -dijo apunto de soltar una lagrima.

-eso no va a pasar jamás!.- -aseguro Yusei sosteniendo las manos de Aki.

-lo prometes?

-te prometo que te voy amar por siempre.- -dijo Yusei poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Aki para que se levantara, Aki estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y sus manos apretaban fuertemente la falda mojada de su uniforme, de pronto se levando arrojándose a los brazos de Yusei y lo beso tan apasionadamente como antes.

-estas segura?

-claro y sabes que.- -dijo Aki sonriendo

-qué?

-prometo por siempre hacerte feliz.- -dijo para luego continuar besándose y guiar a Yusei hasta la recamara.

Una vez ahí Yusei comenzó a desabotonar la blusa que Aki aun tenia puesta, Aki lo miraba tiernamente sonrojada y ella comenzó a levantar sus manos temblorosas y se dirigieron al cinturón del pantalón de Yusei.

Ahora ambos estaban en nada más que su ropa interior, Yusei se mueve lentamente hacia adelante para lograr que Aki se acueste en la cama para estar sobre ella. Se acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

-te amo Aki.

-yo también te amo Yusei.

Yusei rodea a Aki con sus brazos y suelta el broche del sujetador que libera los pechos de Aki para él, quien comienza a besarlos haciendo que Aki deje escapar pequeños gemidos. Luego se dedica a lamer uno de sus pezones mientras que acaricia el otro con la mano dándole un fuerte apretón.

-aah Yusei no hagas eso.

-lo siento- -contesto soltando un poco su agarre pero no del todo, Yusei comenzó a besar el vientre de Aki, bajo hasta su ombligo hasta llegar a sus bragas blancas las cuales desaparecieron en tirón.

-Yusei.- -llamo Aki encogiéndose un poco, Yusei estaba de pie y observaba a Aki totalmente desnuda quien enrollo sus piernas y parecía apretarlas muy fuerte, Yusei le sonrió y luego pareció recordar algo.

-espera un momento.- -dijo recogiendo su pantalón del suelo y sacando de su bolsillo su billetera.- -rayos espero que no le allá entrado tanta agua.- -abrió la billetera y por suerte no estaba tan mojada y de ella saco un paquetito que parecía el envoltorio de un dulce, y se lo mostro a Aki.

-que haces con eso? De donde lo sacaste?

-nos los dieron en la charla de educación sexual de la semana pasada.

-jeje me alegra que fueras

Yusei se acercó Aki y le beso la frente, luego rasgo el paquetito y se puso el preservativo, Aki estaba tan nerviosa que no se daba cuenta que estaba temblando, en cambio Yusei si se dio cuenta y le sujeto de ambas muñecas llevándolas hasta cerca del cuello de ella al lado correspondiente de cada muñeca poniéndolas sobre la cama.

-lista.- -pregunto con vos suave y cautivadora.

-s-si.- -contesto Aki tímidamente aun temblaba

Yusei separo suavemente las piernas de Aki y comenzó con la penetración, a lo que Aki abrió los ojos y luego los cerró con fuerza y dejo salir un pequeño gemido de dolor

-hay…

-lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño, te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo.

Aki asintió y vio como Yusei también mostro algo de incomodidad, era normal era la primera vez para ambos.

Yusei empezó con movimientos suaves en lo que Aki se acostumbraba, y se dio cuenta de que el momento de aumentar la intensidad había llegado cuando los gemidos de dolor de Aki cambiaron por unos de placer.

Ambos se llamaban entre si al sentir que llegaban a un punto de no soportar más, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban hasta que ambos llegaron a sentir una explosión de sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado.

-Yusei!

-Aki

Yusei se dejó caer sobre ella colocando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica, y ella entre el hombro y cuello de él, lo abrazo con sus suaves brazos, Yusei se acercó al oído de Aki y le dijo.

-prometo por siempre.- -Aki se acercó al oído de él y repitió.

-prometo por siempre.

-¡amarte!

-¡amarte!

XxxxxXxxxxXxxx

_**Yusei: (hemorragia nasal)**_

_**Aki: (ahogándose de la vergüenza)**_

_**Anzu: jeje espero que no se enojen con migo enójense con IAH**_

_**Mirai: jeje le exploto la cabeza después de escribir el cap más largo que hayan escrito.**_

_**Notas de IAH: que no digan que no les gusto XD**_

_**Anzu: no le eches más leña al fuego. Bueno espero que les guste y si no, no me critiquen muy fuerte por favor dejen reviews **_


	14. lo que la tormenta revelo

_**Anzu: Hola mis queridos lectores **_

_**IAH: aquí está la conti de nuestro fic.**_

_**Anzu: ni yugioh 5ds ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero Mirai y esta historia sí.**_

_**Te lo prometo **_

_**Cap 14**_

_**Lo que la tormenta revelo.**_

Aki y Yusei estaban abrazados y dormían tranquilamente, hasta que el sonido de un enorme trueno los despertó, Yusei observo el reloj digital en la mesita de noche de Aki.

-son solo las 10:30- -menciono con fastidio intentando volver a dormir.

-10:30? Que extraño que Divine no ha preguntado por mí

-tal vez sea porque le pediste a Mirai que le dijera que te dolía la cabeza y no querías que te molestaran.- -decía Yusei mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la abrazaba aun mas

-cierto!- -contesto Aki a ella le extrañaba pues Divine quería que tuviera más duelos, pero esta noche tenía dos excusas para no salir, primero su dolor de cabeza y segundo la lluvia, todo había salido de maravilla.

-creo que llamare a casa para avisar que no llegare a dormir.

-y donde les dirás que te quedaras.

Yusei miro a Aki, la abrazo y le dijo

-no les puedo decir que estoy con tigo?

-no! Como crees que pensaran.

-pues…- -Aki coloco su dedo índice en los labios de Yusei para que no hablara y con un poco de enojo y sonrojada le dijo.

-no hables, yo sé que lo que pensaran es cierto pero no quiero que lo piensen

-eh?

-ah tu sabes lo que quiero decir.

-jeje como quieras les diré que me quedare con Jack, donde está mi mochila?

-la dejaste en la sala, iré por ella, y de una vez meteré la ropa a la secadora.- -dijo Aki enrollándose una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, luego fue por la mochila y se la lanzo a Yusei, este saco el celular de la mochila que junto con la de Aki no se habían mojado tanto porque estaba en el compartimiento de la d-Wheel, primero decidió llamar a Jack.

-hola

-hola Jack necesito que me hagas un favor.

-depende

-de qué?

-no sé, del favor.

-ok si Martha llama o Crow o alguien más pregunta diles que me quede en tu casa.

-de acuerdo…. Y… cómo porque?

-porque si!

-y si quieren hablar con tigo.

-diles que ya me dormí.

-está bien, salúdame a Izayoi.

-¡Que!

-nada buenas noches (cuelga)

-que dijo Jack?- -pregunto Aki regresando a la cama.

-dijo que me cubrirá.

-genial ^_^

-ahora debo llamar a casa.- -Yusei marco a casa de Martha y espero hasta que escucho.

-hola Yusei dónde estás?

-hola Martha estoy en casa de Jack no pude irme por la tormenta y dudo que me pueda ir así que me quedare aquí.

-si está bien, aquí tampoco ha parado de llover.

-está bien nos vemos mañana que tengas buena noche.

Una vez finalizada la llamada la feliz pareja regreso a dormir en los brazos del otro esperando que esa noche nunca terminara.

Mientras tanto en el piso 6 del edificio Arcadia, dos misteriosas sombras se escabullían intentando no ser vistas, se acercan a una enorme puerta y se inclinan a nivel de la cerradura, una saca un objeto brillante y lo introduce en la cerradura hasta escuchar un click en ella, luego retira del cerrojo lo que parecía ser un gancho de pelo y…

-donde aprendiste eso?.- -pregunto Misty.

-jejeje Yusei me enseño una vez que olvide mis llaves dentro de mi habitación ^_^.- -contesto Mirai feliz por lo que había hecho

Ambas chicas caminaron dentro de la oscura habitación, iluminada ocasionalmente por los relámpagos de aquella enorme tormenta.

-busca de ese lado de la habitación.- -señalo Misty a Mirai para que fuera del lado derecho.

Mirai se acercó a un enorme escritorio he ilumino con una lámpara diminuta de luz blanca, ellas conocían bastante bien la habitación, la habían visitado muchas veces cuando estaba iluminada, era la oficina de Divine, esa noche Misty tubo el presentimiento de que podían encontrar algo que les ayudara en su plan, y como Divine estaba en un evento importante en la primera planta y sabían que la seguridad se enfocaría en esa zona, además la tormenta les ayudaba bastante.

-Misty mira lo que encontré.- -susurro Mirai a su compañera

-son registros de duelo.- -dijo observando unos documentos, con muchas letras, números y cada hoja tenía una gráfica.

-que podrá ser lo que indican estas graficas.- - decía Mirai mientras tomaba uno de los papeles y lo acercaba para iluminarlo mejor.

Misty se hizo lo mismo y observo los encabezados.

-nivel de poder, estado mental, nivel de control?

-qué será?

-rápido debemos obtener copias de estos documentos.

Misty y Mirai comenzaron a tomar fotos de algunos documentos, cuando de pronto escucharon que alguien venia, empezó a quitar llave a la puerta, ambas se lanzaron dentro de un cuarto archivero que estaba cerca.

Desde la rendija de la puerta pudieron observar a Divine que entro con el cuarto a oscuras, llego a su escritorio, movió el mouse y el monitor de la computadora se encendió, busco algunos archivos y los imprimió, luego volvió a salir de la habitación dejándola iluminada solo con la luz del monitor.

Al escuchar que cerraban la puerta con llave Misty y Mirai salen de su escondite, Misty va directo a la computadora y comienza a buscar información, lo que encontró la dejo impactada y comenzó a imprimir todo lo que le pareció importante y útil.

Las chicas tomaron las impresiones y salieron de la oficina dejando las cosas como las habían encontrado.

Amabas se dirigen a la habitación de Mirai y empiezan a ojear las impresiones.

-Divine está loco!

-lo se mira lo que está haciendo con Aki.

-Mirai mañana debes contactar a Yusei debemos hablar con su hermanita.

-quieres decir qué?

-si mañana le contaremos la situación a Ruka ella comprenderá y nos ayudara

-si

-también debemos decirle a Carly sé que ellas dos se llevaran muy bien.

-valla todo está pasando muy rápido, espero que Yusei pueda liberar a Aki del control de Divine.

-si también debemos averiguar cómo es que Divine logra que Aki teniendo una mente tan fuerte le obedezca, y cómo es posible que Aki no conozca su historia.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Aki se estaba peinando frente a su espejo cuando Yusei quien traía puesto su uniforme la vio desde atrás logrando ver su reflejo en el espejo.

-valla que linda estas hoy!

-jeje gracias.- -dijo Aki tomando su broche y enrollándolo en su cabello.- -Yusei es hora del desayuno quieres que te traiga algo.

-si tráeme cualquier cosa.

-está bien nos vemos en un rato.

Aki salió de la habitación, y en eso preciso momento el celular de Yusei comenzó a sonar, el contesto rápidamente pues no sabía quién podría escucharlo.

-hola.

-hola Yusei necesitamos hablar.

-que sucede Mirai?

_**Anzu: bueno esperamos que les guste**_

_**IAH: agradecemos por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior a: **_

_**Aki-nee19**_

_**bryan102694**_

_**Tatis Wow**_

_**Anzu: gracias por leer dejen reviews. Matta neee… **_


	15. Ruka

_**Hola como están no, no se me ha olvidado esta historia, no la pienso abandonar ni nada de eso.**_

_**IAH: si solo que estamos mal con el inter abajo explico más, recuerden yugioh 5ds no nos pertenece. Sin más la conti**_

_**Te lo prometo**_

_**Cap 15**_

"_**Ruka"**_

Yusei había logrado convencer a Aki que debía ir a casa pues no llegó ayer en todo el día, por lo que se dirigió a esta para cambiarse de ropa y recoger a Ruka, obviamente también a Rua pues ninguno va a ningún lado sin el otro.

-quiero ver si cuando cumplan 15 años quieren estar juntos todo el tiempo.- -regaño Crow mientras encendía su d-Wheel

-para eso faltan 4 años Crow, así que aprovechare cada momento que podamos pasar juntos.- -contesto Ruka finalizando con una sonrisa

-por cierto adonde nos llevaras Yusei?- -pregunto Rua quien traía su casco que era de color azul y el de su hermana que era de color rosado.

-hoy iremos al parque que está en el centro de la ciudad, saldremos con nuestros amigos del instituto.- -contesto Yusei quien estaba liso para partir montado en su d-Wheel

-bueno lo importante es salir a pasear.- - dijo Rua asegurándose el casco y montándose a la d-Wheel de Crow, mientras Ruka iba con Yusei.

En el parque las chicas esperaban por Yusei, Crow y los gemelos, Misty traía consigo los documento que encontraron en la oficina de Divine.

-creo que no es muy conveniente que alguna de nosotras se quede con estos papeles yo opino que deberíamos entregárselos a Yusei.- -decía Misty a su compañeras.

-por mi está bien.- -contesto Carly

-si por mí también, creo que es una buena idea- -secundo Mirai mientras veía que se acercaban las personas por quienes esperaban.

-hola como están- -saludaron as chicos a las chicas quienes les regresaron el saludo.

Desde el momento en que entraron al parque los gemelos comenzaron a correr por el lugar y estaban divirtiéndose en los diferentes juegos que estaban instalados en el parque.

-cual es Ruka no logro distinguir desde aquí.- -pregunto Misty quien entrecerraba los ojos para intentar distinguir a los gemelos.

-es la que tiene dos colitas al frente.- -aclaro Crow, quien observo a Misty detenidamente.- -disculpa te conozco de algún sitio.

Misty lo observo y no lograba recordarlo pero también Crow se le hacia conocido.

-disculpa pero creo que no, tal vez me confundes con alguien.

-si seguramente.

-es cierto ustedes dos no se conocen.- -grito Mirai colocándose en medio de ellos y tomando a Crow por el brazo.- -Misty te presento a Crow, Crow ella es Misty.

-así que este es el chico del que tanto hablas no Mirai.- -menciono Misty pícaramente a lo que Mirai se sonrojo y comenzó a excusarse ante la mirada graciosa de todos.

-bueno creo empezare a hablar sobre el motivo por el que estamos aquí.- - dijo Misty colocándose seria ante todos.- - hemos encontrado unos documentos alarmantes en la oficina de Divine.

-que es lo que dicen?.- -pregunto Yusei curioso, a lo que Mirai saco de su bolso una carpeta de color morado dentro de la cual estaban los susodichos documentos, Yusei y Crow comenzaron a ojearlos.

….

-No entiendo! Son graficas de duelo o algo así?- -cuestiono Crow ante los datos que tenía enfrente.

-así es.- -aseguro Misty.- -pero todos son de Aki y miren las fechas.- -los chicos revisaron las fechas.

-son de hace 5 años.- -menciono Crow.

-No, no todas son de esa fecha están por años dividos en sus respectivos meses, mira este grafico es del mes pasado.- -decía Yusei colocando la página de dicho grafico al frente.

-pues son datos de los duelos que Aki ha tenido desde que ingreso al movimiento Arcadia- -la chica de ojos jade se puso de pie y miro a Yusei.- -necesito que Ruka nos ayude

-porque esperamos hasta este día?- -Yusei no terminaba de entender, él podía controlar sus poderes casi a la perfección y por lo que había podido ver en los gráficos Aki se hacía también cada vez más fuerte, sin mencionar que no tenía ni idea si el tal Divine era tan fuerte como decían sus amigas.

-para empezar no teníamos oportunidad de ganar en un principio, segundo no podemos dejar que se sigan haciendo más fuertes, debemos contactar con los espíritus que nos escogieron.

Todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer por sus cuerpos, incluso Crow que no tenía ningún don.

-y-yo puedo contactar a nuestros espíritus acompañantes pero solo Ruka puede dejarnos saber lo que dicen.

Yusei volteo a ver como su hermanita jugaba feliz junto a su hermano, sintió remordimiento, no quería que ellos tuvieran ningún tipo de preocupación, pero pensándolo bien Ruka ya estaba preocupada desde mucho antes que él se enterara que sus dones estaban conectados con los espíritus.

-_está preocupado… porque hay alguien que ha estado usándolos para lastimarse entre sí. _Yusei recordó la noche en que Ruka le hablo de los espíritus.

-hablaremos con ella ahora si no te molesta Yusei.- -menciono Misty en un tono un tanto autoritario.

-no hay nadie más que posea ese don?- -Yusei no quería involucrar a Ruka en esto.

-Yusei? … ya hablamos de eso, no fue cuestión de suerte que Ruka apareciera en nuestras vidas, fue el destino quien la puso junto a ti, junto a nosotros, no he conocido a nadie más siquiera que haya tenido la oportunidad de hablar o conocer a un comunicador.

-si no hay más remedio…- -menciono de mala gana el ojiazul. - - pero… no quiero que Rua se entere de esto.

-pues si es lo que quieres.

-si Ruka lo desea se lo podemos decir, pero si ella no quiere entonces nadie le dirá nada a Rua entendido.- -dijo Yusei volteando para ver a Crow.

-oye, oye, no me veas con esos ojos, no sería capaz de decirle nada, es más me lo llevare a comprar refrescos para que puedan hablar con Ruka en paz, de acuerdo

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y Crow se marchó junto con Rua como había dicho, con ellos lejos los adolescentes se acercaron a una banca donde se encontraba sentada la niña peliverde quien los observo un tanto asustada.

-qué ocurre?

-hola Ruka, déjame presentarme mi nombre es Misty, sé que sonara raro pero…

Misty no encontraba la forma de decirle a la niña sin que se asustara

-Ruka nosotros sabemos de tus poderes.- -Mirai soltó el cuento sin anestesia y Ruka inmediatamente volteo a ver a Yusei, él, su hermano Rua y Crow eran los únicos que sabían que ella hablaba con las criaturas de las cartas, su mayor temor era ser descubierta y que la obligaran a no hablar con ellas nunca más.

-Mirai!- - Misty le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- -escucha Ruka

-Yusei… tú se los dijiste?.- -decía la niña con sus orbes dorados llenos de lagrimas

-Ruka escucha.- -Yusei se arrodillo junto a la niña y le dio un abrazo.- -escucha todas ellas y yo tenemos un don como el tuyo.- -Ruka paro de llorar vio a Yusei con incredulidad

-cómo es que hay tantos?

-es una larga historia.- -Misty se sentó en la banca junto a la niña lista para contar la historia de los 7 dones.

Misty termino la historia incluyendo la parte del plan contra Divine.

-y quien es la persona que puede llamar a los espíritus?- -pregunto Ruka viendo a los cuatro frente a ella, pues Misty aún no les decía que dones poseía cada uno.

-esa soy yo Ruka.- -Carly levanto la mano

-valla nunca imagine que la novia de Jack tuviera poderes.- -decía feliz la de ojos dorados.- -y dime Yusei tu poder esta en los ojos verdad.

-así es.

-y ustedes dos que poderes tienen?.- -preguntaba entusiasmada Ruka a las restantes.

-yo soy una me sorairo como Yusei.- -contesto Mirai sonriendo.

-y yo soy una vidente.- -finalizo Misty

-y díganme quien es esa persona que invoca a los espíritus y hace que se lastimen entre ellos?

Yusei trago saliva, el prometió a Aki no decirle a nadie sobre su secreto, pero él no era el único que lo sabía, las chicas también lo sabían así que no sabía si estaba rompiendo su promesa, en eso al ver las dificultades que Yusei tenía para decir el nombre de la convocadora, Misty decidió decirlo ella

-escucha Ruka, esta persona está siendo manipulada por este tipo del que te conté.

-si lo sé pero aun así quiero saber su nombre.- -dijo nuevamente con ojos serios

-se trata de Izayoi Aki.

Ruka abrió los ojos tanto como se le permitía y volteo a ver a Yusei quien se encontraba serio, la mirada que tenía su hermano en esos momentos le pareció extraña se podía ver el dolor que sentía ante el quizá inevitable dilema al que se tenía que enfrentar.

-Yusei estas bien?

-no te preocupes Ruka, solo ayúdanos a salvar a Aki sí, así también podremos ayudar a tus amigos los espíritus.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y volteo a Carly para decirle.

-y cuando podemos empezar.

-pues si quieres hoy mismo.- -respondió la pelinegra.

-si pero no creo que sea bueno en este lugar hay demasiada gente.- -hablo la pequeña observando a las personas que paseaban tranquilamente por el parque.

-pues y donde propones que hagamos la invocación.- - pregunto Carly.

-en casa de Martha.- -afirmo la pequeña con seguridad.

-en casa de Martha estas segura?- -pregunto Yusei.

-si porque?

-qué me dices de Rua?

-qué pasa con él?

-quieres que se entere?

-pues sí, Rua sabe que yo hablo con los espíritus y no veo porque no decirle, además ya sabes cómo es él se daría cuenta con su insistencia sobre natural.- - finalizo la peliverde convencida de que para ella su hermano gemelo era un gran apoyo.

-como tú quieras Ruka.

Una vez acordado todos partieron rumbo a casa de Martha, Carly llevo a Mirai y Misty en su auto, y los chicos y los niños regresaron de igual modo como habían llegado.

_**Anzu: jeje pronto comenzara la batalla final **_

_**IAH: perdón por lo corto.**_

_**Anzu: sip planeaba escribir mas pero, esta semana tengo parciales hoy me lo suspendieron porque en mi país hay alerta creo que en toda centro américa y México hay lluvias y pues por desgracia el hombre ha destruido los pocos bosques que habían en mi país y esto está provocando tanta desgracia, con la acumulación de agua de casi 7 días sin parar. ademas creo que por las condiciones del clima mi inter no ha servido por casi 6 dias (¬¬ y deseguro que no me los descuentan)  
**_

_**IAH: saludos a todos lo que pasan por lo mismo Guatemala, México y por supuesto mi querido El Salvador hay que ayudar a los que lo necesitan si se puede ok.**_

_**Anzu: sip pero al mal tiempo buena cara así que muchas gracias a los que comentaron en el cap anterior **_

_**Aki-nee.19**_

_**Nemesisdea**_

_**Tatis GR**_

_**Naiad.**_

_**IAH: muchas gracias y por favor dejen comentarios **_


	16. Nuestros espiritus acompañantes

_**Lamento el retraso casi 4 meses sin actualizar bueno aquí esta la conti espero que les guste. **_

_**Te lo prometo.**_

_**Cap 16**_

_**Nuestros espíritus acompañantes.**_

Un grupo de jóvenes se encuentra reunido en medio de un bosque, este esta ubicado en el patio trasero de una gran casa, la misma que esta alejada de cualquier otra casa en el pueblo.

En el silencio del bosque 4 personas formaban un círculo y en el centro se encontraba la quinta, una chica de hermoso cabello largo y oscuro, usaba unas extrañas gafas que cubrían sus bellos ojos, con sus manos a los costados, comenzó a separar los labios para recitar las siguientes palabras.

-sonido esperado… mi vos quiere ser.- -la chica se llevo la mano izquierda hecha puño hasta el lugar donde debía estar su corazón.

Como si esta acción fuera una señal, una pequeña peliverde tomo la mano de una joven de ojos jade, que a su vez tomo la mano de otra joven pelinegra de ojos azules, que también unió su mano libre con el único chico integrante del círculo, que como ella poseía ojos azules, por ultimo este entrelazo su mano libre con la de la pequeña que había iniciado la secuencia.

-una vez escuchada…- -continuo recitando la chica al centro del circulo.- -te ruego… aparecer ante mi Carly, tu elegida!.- - dijo llevando nuevamente su mano hasta su costado, seguida de mas voces.

-ante mi Ruka, tu elegida!.- - grito con firmeza la pequeña

-ante mi Misty, tu elegida.- - menciono la ojijade.

-ante mi Mirai, tu elegida.- - menciono alegre y decidida la ojiazul

-ante mi Yusei, tu elegido.- -finalizo el ojiazul haciendo que una hermosa luz emergiera de la chica que estaba el centro.

Los ojos dorados de Rua y los grises de Crow observaban alejados aquel acontecimiento.- -es genial!.- - mencionaron al unísono al observar como aquella única luz se dividió en 5 y cada parte se coloco ante su elegido y cada luz adopto la forma del que debía ser su espíritu acompañante.

Frente a Ruka un hermoso dragón de color turquesa apareció, este poseía alas que parecían las de un hada; frente a Misty un monstruo parecido a un lagarto de color negro con líneas brillantes que atravesaban su cuerpo apareció; frente Mirai apareció un enorme dragón blanco de ojos azules; frente a Yusei un dragón igual de enorme que el anterior de apariencia mas delgada cuyos colores estaban entre el blanco, plateado y celeste; por ultimo frente a Carly una enorme ave de color negro con líneas brillantes de color anaranjado distribuidas en su cuerpo.

Cada joven menciono el nombre del espíritu que estaba frente a su persona.

-Ancient fairy dragon

-Ccarayhua

-Blue eyes white dragon

-Stardust Dragon

-Aslla Piscu

Los dorados y brillantes ojos de Ruka se volvieron opacos y sus labios comenzaron a moverse al momento en que la boca de Ancient fairy dragon se abrió.

-hacia tiempo ya desde que un elegido convoco a su guardian. - - Dijo Ruka interpretando a su dragón.- - pero que 5 de ellos nos convocaran debe ser un evento muy importante.

-grandes espíritus.- -hablo Misty.- -necesitamos de su ayuda.- -rogo la chica de ojos jade cuando Blue eyes White dragon voltea a verla y dejo escapar un gruñido.

-que clase de ayuda necesitan?.- -menciono Ruka.

- necesitamos que nos ayuden a desarrollar todo el poder que nos han concedido.- -hablo Mirai a su espíritu acompañante.

Stardust Dragon observo a cada uno de sus compañeros espíritus, hasta clavar su mirada en Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Los dragones comenzaron una conversación entre ellos mientras Ruka escuchaba y los demás solo podían mirarse entre si esperando que la peliverde tradujera cada cosa que decían los espíritus.

-ellos nos han llamado por lo que me contaste.- -afirmo stardus a su compañera dragon.

-así es.- -afirmo el dragon hada.- -ella es Ruka mi elegida, he tenido contacto con ella a través de uno de mis aliados.

-ellos conocen a la traidora!.- - menciono Aslla Piscu

-si! Afirmo Yusei llamando la atención de los espíritus.- -pero ella esta controlada por alguien más, en otras palabras el verdadero traidor.

Los ojos de todos los espíritus se clavaron tanto en Yusei como en Mirai.

Tanto Aslla Piscu, Ccarayhua y Ancient Fairy Dragon dieron un rugido, y de los labios de Ruka salió:

-Me sorairos?.- -ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si para luego regresar la vista a los espíritus.

-creí que no volverían a elegir a nadie con ese don!.- -menciono Ccarayhua.

-ellos no usaran para mal el don!.- -menciono Satardust.

-como lo sabes!.- - cuestiono Aslla Piscu.

-porque nosotros los elegimos.- -defendió Blue eyes White Dragon.

-lo único que queremos es lograr que nuestra amiga deje de hacer esas cosas a las que esta obligada por este hombre.- -menciono Mirai tratando de convencer a los espíritus.

-ese hombre que clase de don tiene?.- -pregunto Aslla Piscu.

-usa la telequinesia como don principal.- -afirmo Misty.

-no tenemos registros de traición de parte de alguien con ese don.- -menciono Ccarayhua

-claro que no! El obliga a nuestra amiga a hacer el trabajo para que el quede libre de cargos.- -menciono Yusei.

-nosotros somos sus acompañantes y conocemos sus propósitos no es necesario que nos expliquen mas!.- -hablo el hada dragón.- -solamente confiaremos en ustedes y una cosa mas.- -menciono Ruka en traducción a su espíritu.- -deben prometer que harán todo lo posible para.

-esforzarse por aprender lo que les indiquemos.- -menciono Ccarayhua

-te lo prometo.- -menciono Misty.

-lealtad entre si.- -menciono Aslla Piscu.

-te lo prometo.- - menciono Carly.

-desenmascarar al verdadero traidor.- -menciono Blue eyes White Dragon.

-te lo prometo.- - menciono Mirai.

-evitar usar de forma inadecuada su total potencial.- - menciono Anciet Fairy Dragon.

-te lo prometo.- -menciono Ruka.

- mantener el equilibrio.- -menciono finalmente Stardust Dragon.

-te lo prometo.- -menciono Yusei con vos decidida y una sonrisa que mostraba que cumpliría cada una de las peticiones de los espíritus, todo por salvar a su amada de las garras de ese loco.

Un mes después.

En el patio trasero del instituto suelen llevarse acabo duelos entre los estudiantes que recién terminan el día de clases, como de costumbre un hombre que siempre viste de gabardina café, sombrero y unos lentes que daban la impresión de que en vez de proteger sus ojos del sol los usaba para ocultar parte de su rostro.

Ese día fijo su mirada en un duelo en particular que se llevaba acabo entre dos jóvenes al parecer del ultimo año, su mirada fija en el que parecía dominar el duelo, su mente pensaba en que talvez este joven era perfecto para terminar con la penúltima etapa de su plan, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando en cuestión de segundos pareció ser que la suerte cambio de dueño y paso a ser del joven al que no le estaba hiendo según el muy bien.

-como puede ser posible.- - murmuro al ver como la jugada para lograr la victoria era impresionante.- -creo que encontré al oponte ideal, mi querida bruja de la rosa negra este será tu examen final y el inicio de la ultima etapa de mi plan contra este asqueroso mundo.

_**Hola espero que les guste como verán no me olvide de la historia tratare de escribir continuaciones cortas pues pronto no me quedara mucho tiempo pero espero sigan leyendo muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el capitulo anterior.**_

_**Nemesisdea: muchas gracias por comentar espero que leas este cap también ^_^ **_

_**Aki-nee.19: jeje me di risa lo de Ruka la niña especial xD… bien espero que puedas leer y que te guste la conti.**_

_**Kandrak: jeje bueno lamento lo de mi escritura ^_^u per que bueno que te guste la historia espero que la leas saludos y gracias por comentar.**_

_**Hinata: espero que encuentres el camino de regreso al fic ^_^ lamento lo de las situaciones de adultos xD… solo omitelas no quiero contribuir a pervertir otra mente, mantente así de nuevo lo siento si no te gusta esa parte pero te agradezco mucho el comentario.**_

_**Bien espero que nuevamente sea merecedora de sus reviews ya le falta poco a la historia quizá dos o tres capítulos mas gracias por leer matta neee…**_


End file.
